The House Of Cards
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: Now she has thrown herself wholeheartedly into a world where the fate of a country lies on your shoulder, Caroline is not expected to know what she's doing. There is no manual for being Queen, so she's just going to have to improvise. Sequel to 'The King Of Hearts And The Queen Of Spades'
1. Prologue

**I'm back! Hold the parade, etc, etc. **

**You guys voted for a sequel, so you're getting one. I am the puppet and you guys hold the strings. This sequel is called The House Of Cards, which as I explained, is a sly reference to Alice in Wonderland and SyFy's Alice, plus I like the whole card thing. It seemed like a valid title for a story that's predecessor was a reference to two cards in a deck. So, strap yourself in. I may not be able to write a chapter a day like I did with the last story, but if that becomes the case, I'll try and write longer chapters and post them once a week. I have a lot of school work as of late, plus work and a social life and parents to argue with. So, we'll see how it goes. **

**And action!**

* * *

Klaus was trying to listen to Jeremy's reading the report, but it was admittedly going one ear and out the other today. On his list of things that would have his attention today, this council meeting was not one of them. There was only one thing on that list today. And he didn't even want to think about that. He could feel both of his brothers staring at him from the other side of the room as he tried to focus on what Jeremy was reading, but all three of them knew that the King was not the King today. He was just Nik. Elijah furrowed his brow out of concern for his little brother, the pain at seeing him like this evident on his face. Jeremy didn't know whether to stop reading or continue on like nothing was happening. Kol leaned forward, elbows against his knees to prop his head up and watched the whole affair with no clue on what to do.

Someone sighed and Klaus moved to prop his head on the table, not even faking interest in the state today. If the people could see their King today, they would think twice about whether he was such a stable leader as he and the Queen let on. But nobody would see this, that was the idea. This was the Nik that could only be unveiled behind closed doors. All the council had been adjourned earlier in the day, the monarch was in no mood to deal with any of them. He stared at the table, his eyes glancing over another report then back to the woodwork. There was another sigh to break the silence, as Jeremy's voice had trailed off in the last few seconds and let quiet descend on the four of them. "Why did you stop?" Klaus finally asked, though he didn't give a damn why Jeremy had stopped reading from the papers that a Duke had sent. The two Mikealson brothers exchanged weary looks, trying to decide what to say. There was no royal protocol, or instructions on how to deal with something like this. Nothing their father or mother or governesses taught them could prepare for this.

"You know, Nik, we can handle this...if you want." Kol suggested lightly, shrugging as he spoke. The middle brother glared at the stupidity of Kol running the country or being the slightest bit interesting in the affairs of state. Normally Kol would be offended by the look his big brother gave him, but today, he let it slide. They all know how hard it must be to sit here with everything that was happening. That he had to put the country's needs before his own family's, if only for a few hours, when all he wanted to do was be out of the room and where he needed to be. They all wished Caroline was here to help, she was like Nik's brain twin or something, always knew what he was thinking and how to solve it. She would be sat on this meeting normally, she would know what to say, what to do, she would feign interest in this report perfectly and make valid contributions that would help everyone. Instead, the room was empty except for the four men and the rain was splattering against the window as if to epitomize the mood of the day.

After a few more moments and a deep breath in, Klaus spoke. "Elijah, you should go home and be with your wife and son. I'll get someone to get you home before they serve dinner at your establishment." He decided firmly, the only hint of king-like authority he'd shown today. The older brother shared a look with Kol and Jeremy. Elijah hadn't been home for a week now, and he missed Katherine. He missed Samuel like crazy, now that the little boy was mobile and getting older, it was harder to be apart from his family. He was almost glad that the order was made of him, but he didn't want to leave his brother. When Elijah explained that to Nik, he spoke again. "Go home, and see your family, Elijah. I'll be fine here." He told him again, turning to look out the window. Elijah knew that he wouldn't be, but he didn't contest again and left the room without another word.

"Any orders for me?" Kol asked curiously, his brother not looking at him.

"Kol, I assume that you mean what you say when you say you can handle this. Jeremy will assist you." came the reply a couple seconds later as the man sprung into action, pushing himself up and pulling on his jacket. Kol nodded to his brother and looked at Jeremy. The King stopped and looked at Jeremy with thought. He had a wife. Anna was probably with Rebekah right now. He wanted to dismiss Jeremy so he could see Anna, but had to stay silent. He had to trust someone to keep Kol in check, and Jeremy was the only one outside his family he trusted enough to help the country in his absence. The two men were already leaning over the reports and he wished them goodbye. They nodded their respects as he left the room, the guards snapping to attention as he walked through the doorway and into the halls of the palace.

Whenever he passed a courtier in the hall, they almost froze at the sight of the King out in the halls at this time of the day, in a crisis like this. They would of course bow or curtsy respectfully after regaining their faculties and chorus 'Your Majesty'. Nobody dared stop him. Nobody dared talk to him or shout for him to stop so they could suck up to him, or invite him to dine with them or ask how the Queen was. Today, nobody dared say a word. Every corridor he traveled down went absolutely silent and the noise would only resume once his footsteps had faded away. The guards stood even taller, even stiller than usual and the maids would freeze the moment they laid eyes on him, like they were all scared he would suddenly flip at them just for breathing. He wanted to just keep his head down and get where he wanted to go as soon as possible, but his airs and graces had taught him to keep his head held high. Even if they cut it off, one of his tutors had told him when he was young. It seemed like a strange saying to him at that age, but now it kept playing on his mind and he did just that.

Eventually he reached the door, and knocked his knuckles against it once, twice, three times. Instantly there was someone, Tammy, at the door. She didn't speak, just as frightened as the other maids, and let him in. He took in the scene of the outer chambers, the little parlour area that he would visit at least once a day. A couple maids were folding sheets, newly clean, in the corner and Rebekah was sat in the rocking chair Caroline had fallen in love with once she'd found it in one of the ladies' parlour, requesting it be brought to her rooms. It was swinging back and forth slightly to soothe the blonde and she looked up to see her brother and sighed heavily. He noticed she had a book in her lap. She took the silent meaning behind the look he gave her, and stood up a second later. "Come on, let's leave them be." She told the maids, shutting her book and pushing her hair over her shoulder.

Rebekah spared a few moments in her exit of the room to kiss her brother's cheek and sigh again, before floating gracefully out the room. Every bit a princess, he thought to himself. He knew she was going to find Stefan, and the maids would go report the goings on to anyone off duty in the servants quarters. He didn't care, he took a deep breath in and pushed the second door of the apartment open. The door that led to Caroline's bedroom.

* * *

There were still speckles of blood on her skin, even though she'd washed twice. Caroline rubbed absentmindedly at the harsh little red dots on her hands, wondering how she overlooked them for so long or whether she was just imagining it. A couple of the spots vanished under the pressure of her thumb, but some were more stubborn reminders and she didn't have the energy to try again. Instead she pressed her hand palm down into the pillow and tucked it under her cheek to try and forget the blood. She was lying on her side, legs tucked to cocoon herself and a blanket draped over her body as she stared at the finely decorated wall with a sigh. The rain was providing an audio background to her misery, and she didn't speak when she held the door open. It was probably Rebekah checking on her, or one of the maids asking if she needed anything. She would always answer that she hadn't needed anything five minutes ago and didn't need anything now, which would send them away obediently, only for them to return with the next ten minutes.

The mattress sunk under the weight of someone sitting on the bed, but Caroline was too distracted by the wall to notice the sound of shoes being kicked off and a heavy sigh. Fingers came to play with her unwashed, tired hair and she peered up. Make no mistake, she was pleasantly surprised by the arrival of her husband, but it reminded her of what had happened and her face contorted at the pain of the fresh memory. Nik shushed her instantly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and now blocked her view of the wall and whatever had fascinated the Queen about it. "I thought you had a meeting." She whimpered in a used, broken voice, knowing her husband's schedule inside out and knowing that it was one of those days where the crown won.

"You are much more important to me than a meeting, Care. I'm sure that everyone will understand. And if they don't, tough. You're my wife and my best friend, and I'm staying here with you tonight." He explained in a clearer tone as he shed off his jacket and lay next to his wife on the bed. Nik tentatively made sure Caroline was warm enough in the January chill, tucking the blankets and duvet closer to her pale flesh and rubbing her upper arm over the fabrics. She took advantage of his appearance and transferred her head and her dull head of blonde hair, that was pulled back in a simple ponytail at the back of her neck, to his chest and wrapped one arm around his midsection to anchor herself to him. A tear slipped out from under her eyelids as she closed her eyes and landed on Nik's shirt, not that he cared. Not that he even did. "Unless you want to be alone." He added a couple seconds later, pulling his arm around her and keeping her close to contrast his offer of her freedom with his actions. She shook her head.

"No, please, don't leave. I miss you." She pleaded gently, opening her eyes and looking up at him. Neither of them knew what to say, neither of them had yet to meet someone who knew what to say on this matter. The court doctor was probably the closest bet, he'd examined the broken Queen multiple times since late last night and always had more to say than all her other visitors combined. Eventually Caroline had gotten annoyed of his grating, yet sympathetic tone, telling her that everything would be fine and she had to look after herself. She couldn't bare the idea of being on bed rest for at least a couple weeks, she was sure to die of boredom, but understood that it was protocol for events such as this. Caroline hummed lightly and Nik kissed the top of her head gently, moving one hand to find her abdomen through the sheets and rub the gentle curve the last couple months had added to his wife's body. The movement was soothing to the blonde and she closed her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Nik." She whispered.

Caroline had been walking the night to her rooms from dinner the night before, some courtiers had insisted that she show off her baby bump and prove that she was in fact pregnant. A lot of people had believed the rumour that the Queen had not conceived, due to her secrecy shrouding her conception and lack of appearances in public. She'd been bullied to the point of submission and gone for dinner with Rebekah and Elena in the hall, making sure that everyone could see her bump to sate their curiosity. Half way to the rooms, she'd felt a pain and found blood blotching into the navy blue of her dress when she looked down, nearly screamed out. The fear had been that she would lose the child, a fear that still haunted Caroline now, but the doctor had assured her that the baby would be fine as long as she looked after herself. She hated that phrase. Like she hadn't been before. No doubt someone had seen her in the halls and already reported that their heir was lost.

Nik looked almost offended by his wife's apology. "You're not allowed to apologize, sweetheart. Nothing was your fault, nothing was anyone's fault. What matters is you're both safe and okay. I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to you, Caroline." He assured her softly, pulling her close as the girl whimpered. He didn't want to see her crying again, it had been hard enough to hear that his wife and baby were in trouble and arrive there to see her sobbing at their near-hit. He'd been advised to leave and return when she had slept, and the tone of the court doctor had suggested that it was an ordered not a request. He spent the night with Elijah, pacing his rooms and necking a whole bottle of whiskey in worry. A normal man would have been able to hold his wife after something like this, but he'd been thrown out and unable to see her. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Caroline entwined her fingers with his over her bump and nodded gently, the first time she'd contemplated the idea that everything would be okay. Everyone else had told her that it would be okay, but there was a part of her that wholeheartedly disagreed with them. This sort of things in pregnancies was never a good sign, and even on ordered bedrest, she knew there would be problems. But when Nik told her everything would be okay, she seemed to always believe him or at least begin to contemplate the idea that it would be. Perhaps that would be her downfall one day.


	2. If God's The Game You're Playing

**Yeah, like I said, lots of schoolwork. It looks like one chapter each weekend, sorry guys. I hate it too. But I will strive to make these chapters as awesome and cool as possible so the waiting is worth it. And you're more than welcome to go to my tumblr (klarolinedrabblings) and poke me if I'm ever late. Shame me into it and I'll write quicker! **

**Anyways, there's a new plot point coming up in this chapter that comes from the original drabbles, so some might guess what's going to happen. But until then, enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Oh, and the wedding night coda smut chapter is now posted as a separate story, so go read and review that once you're done here!**

* * *

Caroline slept soundly that night, comforted by the barrier of Klaus' arms around her like he promised that he would. She'd barely slept a wink the night before, just worried and sad about what she'd nearly lost. There was just something about being in Nik's arms that made her instantly calm and content. One arm was wrapped around her shoulder to keep her close, fingers cupped away her hipbones. His free hand rubbed slow circles into her stomach to keep her serene and give her something to focus on, other than thoughts of what she'd nearly lost and what might still happen.

For a while after his promise, they spoke quietly. Klaus explained that Rebekah had been sending updates throughout the day, which Caroline didn't find surprising. The princess may be one of her best friends, but she was a Mikealson and her loyalty would always go to her brother over her sister in law. The blonde had been by Caroline's side for the whole time, making sure she had whatever was needed, whatever made her feel better, giving her words of comfort. But mostly, she didn't know what to say. Nobody did. Caroline quickly succumbed to her exhaustion in the comforting cradle of her husband's arms, something she could have really used the night before, and fell asleep to the King's pleasure. He made sure that she was properly comfortable and sound asleep before letting himself drop off into slumber, always finding peace easily with Caroline around.

A rare difference between the couple came out in situations of hurt and pain. Nik and Caroline were usually so in sync that Rebekah had dubbed them brain twins, but there were a few difference like Klaus' impulsiveness and Caroline's tendency to take things hard. No one knew about this particular trait, not even the royal couple, or at least consciously. In stressful situations Caroline never dreamed when her mind had other things to think about, she went from one end of the night to the next without one vision in her sleep, but relatively comfortable in her husband's arms. Compared to Klaus, who dreamt more vividly during stress and anxiety. It was usually a comfort, a memory or fantasy to lose himself in for a few hours before he returned to running a , tonight, he dreamt of the day he found out that he was going to be a father.

_Klaus had been in a meeting most of the day, as always was the way, when the Lady April had rushed through the halls he'd just emerged into with a report that Caroline had just left the doctors office. He knew that she'd been feeling ill, but she wouldn't go to the doctors unless it was serious. She wouldn't risk the gossip that would come with the sighting, she wasn't the type to add fuel to the rumour mill. That's what had worried him, that's the thought that had made him thank the girl and rush to his wife's rooms to find her curled up in bed, eating chocolate the way he'd left her earlier that day. He couldn't see any physical injuries or issues with his wife that met the naked eye as he asked whether she was okay. Her eyes came to meet his, and he knew that she was okay in that moment as she quipped back a response lightly about the fact he didn't greet._

_He sighed and moved to sit on the bed, taking the piece of chocolate she offered. He was starving, having to skip lunch for a meeting. He couldn't resist checking her forehead for a temperature, asking her to confirm that she'd been to the doctor's rooms. His concern obviously tickled Caroline because instead of answering him, she giggled and sat up. Still unconvinced of her health, he looked his wife up and down once. He noticed her pale skin that resembled a ghost and her shaking hands that he took in his and pulled her into his arms. She inhaled deeply before sighing as he rubbed her back and kissed her temple, fear beginning to rise in him once more that something was wrong. "Hey, you okay? Caroline, is something wrong?" He asked gently. He'll admit freely that her being pregnant hadn't even entered his head at this point. Caroline pulled away and began to speak._

_Nik didn't hear what she said after 'I'm pregnant', he just stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief. It wasn't shock really, he knew full well that Caroline could get pregnant. He'd seen to that being a possibility personally. If there was any shock, it was a good shock, but surprise none the less. Especially after they'd discussed having children a few times since getting married, and each time, Caroline seemed worried and nervous about the whole ordeal that was producing heirs. They had had to fight for their children's right to sit first on the line of succession, after the rebels had put their faith in the baby Katherine bore. Despite their fight, neither of them ever liked to think that one day, one of their children would be in the same situation that Klaus had been in, the one that kept them apart and changed the entire nature of their courtship. And of course, they were both very young. Nik was just about to turn twenty two and Caroline was now twenty, but that was nearly passed it in the aristocracy world for baring children. _

_There was a hundred reasons to be afraid, or worried, or freaked out. But he was happy, regardless of whether it was too soon or Caroline was scared, he would help her, he was scared too. He smiled brightly, let out a breathy chuckle and pulled her into a hug, she seemed so shocked that she let out a little giggle of surprise and sighed in relief as he kissed her forehead. "So wait, you're not upset?" She asked, just to be sure. Nik didn't get offended by the accusation, he just laughed at his wife's tendency suspect the worse in every situation. It was good for her political brain and being Queen, but not so good for their marriage at points. He knew not to take it seriously and rubbed his wife's back in response. _

_"Why on earth would I be mad at something that was half my doing? It takes two." He asked her curiously and rhetorically, pulling away from her and cupping her jaw to frame her soft smile. He kissed her nose gently and let his eyes glance down her stomach. "You just continue to make me happier, you know that? So I could never be mad at anything you do." He whispered with a smile._

* * *

It had been a week since that night, and every night since, Nik had slept with Caroline in his arms. They'd put out an announcement that the baby was fine, it was a false alarm and Caroline would be on bed rest for some weeks, not partaking in any royal duty that proved too taxing on her. It was early morning when Nik opened his eyes, having reminisced about the day she'd told him about the baby nearly every night. It always left him smiling when he woke up. Caroline was still slumbering in his arms and he looked down at her with a gentle half smile. For a few seconds, he wanted to wake her up and tell her about that day, remind her of how happy they'd both been. How he kissed her repeatedly, every part of her face, her stomach, her hands, each finger. But he let her sleep on. She needed her sleep. Instead, his hand started to rub circles into her little bump again like he had been as he dropped off.

It was too soon for him to feel anything but Caroline would occasionally complain of fluttering that felt like kicks and movement in her womb. He was jealous. Of course he was jealous. Caroline hummed in her sleep and burrowed her head further into the pillows, hiding her eyes away from the light dusting of sun. He watched and continued soothing the two of them. "Stop that, Nik." She murmured suddenly in a tired voice, causing Nik to perk up. He hadn't noticed that she was awake, maybe he was losing his touch, he thought to himself. "The baby won't stop moving around and you're riling them up. I'm trying to sleep here, and it's hard when they keep fidgeting." She added with a sigh, moving to halt his hand where it was sat onto of her nightgown.

"But it's nice to bond with them. I don't get to spend anytime with the baby, let alone rile them up." He complained gently with a smirk, trying to move his hand again. She chuckled and held his hand down firmer against her rounded stomach.

"Well, it is the first time I've felt anything considerable since..you know...everything else has just been little feelings, nothing major.." Caroline's tone turned sad halfway through the sentence and Klaus sighed once more, kissing the centre of her forehead. He pried his hand from under hers and rubbed large, slow circles into her bump in an attempt to cheer her up. Begging that the baby would move under his touch and remind their mother that they were alive and well, he kept his lips pressed against her skin as she stayed quiet. He pulled away to examine her closed eyes and almost frown. "What if something else happens?" She asked quietly, opening her eyes and looking Nik dead in the eyes sadly. He sighed and kept her gaze. He never wanted to promise nothing would happen, because it worried him too and Caroline would hate him for lulling her into a false sense of security for her to just lose the baby.

"I have an idea to cheer you up." He commented instead.

* * *

In a hushed corner of the palace, in the dead of night, two gentlemen met. Only the moon was witness to the conversation that occurred and if she could talk, she would have rushed around the palace screaming her head off. But she could only sit and watch as they spoke in low, conspirators' tones. The shadows hid their faces from each other and they were both looking at the day's paper, an announcement from the palace on Caroline's condition to dispel any rumours that she had lost the baby. "The 'Queen' didn't miscarry then?" One asked in a disappointed tone, shaking his head. The other began to read the article and he too shook his head once it was confirmed in print.

"..No. She is still pregnant. 'A false alarm', that's what the palace spokesman said." The second gentlemen read from the paper, imitating a fancy accent to quote the spokesman for the royal family. He tutted. "What a joke."

The first man went to sit on the bench in the hallway, sighing heavily. A miscarriage was a dishonour and a shame, and would have shown everyone the truth about the King and Queen. But a close call would push people closer to the truth. This frustrated the man and he put his head in his hands as his companion continued to read the article which detailed that Caroline would staying in bed and her rooms until she felt ready to return to her duties. Another neglected issue in the court then. No Queen to entertain whilst she was too busy sitting around. "Surely you'd think that the people would recognize a sign when they saw one. A bastard's whore on the throne. Queen Esther's throne." The first man muttered disdainfully. There a eerie silence, where the moon would have shouted 'help! traitors!' if she could. But again, she stayed quiet.

"Maybe they need a bigger sign." The second man suggested, their eyes meeting as he folded the paper up. It took a second to guess his meaning.

"...Maybe."

* * *

"Annie!" Caroline was instantly cheery when the five, nearly six, year old rushed into her room, followed by her nurse and Nik. The little girl ran over to her old friend who was cuddled up on the armchair. She'd become sick of the bed, so negotiated her moving to the armchair to read. Caroline was bundled in a velvet dressing gown and had a blanket, Nik's from his room, draped over her. A book in her lap, which she abandoned and closed when she saw the little girl. Annie remembered herself, and Caroline's status, at the last moment and stopped to curtsy and greet Her Majesty. Caroline arched her brow and the girl launched herself at the blonde, sitting on the arm of the chair to cuddle her friend. Caroline smiled. "I thought you'd gone to be schooled by Elena and Katherine's old tutors? They taught me you know. Oh, look at you, you're so big now! So tall and pretty!" She asked the little girl, who had grown in height since they last saw each other just after her wedding.

The Duchess in training blushed at herself and played with Caroline's hair. Nik fell into the opposite armchair and watched the pair chatter. "Mama and Papa came back for the anniversary party! And they brought me along because they said my aunts missed me and that you were sad. I don't like you being sad, so The King told me about a secret mission to make you happy again!" Annie then turned to Nik. "Oops. I told her about the mission. Am I in trouble?" She looked worried at her disobedience and what might potentially happen to her for failing to keep the secret. Nik chuckled and shook his head with a smile, Caroline smiled herself, remembering the time Annie had sold Caroline's kisses to save her own neck. The little girl grinned in response and turned back to the Queen, furrowing her little brow when she noticed something amiss. "Why aren't you wearing a crown? Queens wear crowns."

"Because I'm off duty right now, taking a break. But I do have something that you can keep. I brought it you a while ago." Caroline replied, leaning over to the end table and picking up a small tiara that Tammy had conveniently placed there earlier. She imagined her maid knew who was visiting. Caroline smiled and slid it into Annie's hair. "There, you're a little princess. And now you have a tiara to prove it." Caroline announced. The little girl clapped and smiled at her nurse proudly. It must be true if the Queen said so. Caroline shifted under her blanket and Annie noticed the bump.

"You have a princess in you! Like Auntie Katherine did with Samuel!" Annie squealed happily, putting her hands on Caroline's stomach to see if she could feel the baby kicking yet. Caroline smiled and let the girl move her hand over her stomach to try and find a spot where the baby was kicking. It wasn't kicking at all, it was too soon for kicks, just little movements and half kicks every now and again to remind its mother that they were there. Annie pouted when she realized this but then remembered the excitement of a new princess. Annie didn't care, it was a princess and she knew it was. It could never be a prince. She bounced in her space and grinned at Caroline. "Can you name them Annie, like me? Then there'll be Lady Annie, that's me and Princess Annie!" She announced her grand plan with her little arms going everywhere. Caroline chuckled and moved the little girl to sit next to her in the chair, tucking her into the blanket. Klaus watched and smiled, loving the light that Annie brought into the room with her charms. She was after all, Caroline's biggest fan next to him.

"But then you couldn't be Princess Annie." Caroline countered gently, putting her book aside and letting Annie play with her hair, plaiting the ends in a haphazard fashion that only a child could pull off. Annie took this point and nodded excitedly. Unlike Caroline at that age, she did want to be a princess. So bad, it sounded positively magical with all the dresses and gowns. Caroline would of course never know what being a princess was like, but Katherine had probably told Annie it was a wonderful experience to sate Annie's desires. Annie began to chatter about her lessons in french and Caroline looked over at Nik, smiling brightly and winking. She had needed this. A little sunshine to remind her how exciting being pregnant could be. Annie made everyone happy just by being in the room. They could utilize her and solve the world's issues in two meetings. She didn't want to disrupt Annie so mouthed 'Thank you' to her husband.

He just smiled back.


	3. Make Me A Sleeping Beauty

**Hallo! Nice to see you guys again! Thank you for reviewing the story, and please keep them coming because they're so very motivating to me! I can write pretty quick, and I am trying to update a bit quicker but school is kicking my ass. I do however have a week break coming up soon so that ought to give me time to catch up and write some more! Quick reminder to check out Hand Me A Heart Worth Breaking and Nameless Grace, my other two AU klaroline stories on here! Give them a go! **

**Anyways, today is Vampire Diaries day so I thought I would let you guys drive into fanfiction and fanon one more time before canon comes along! So enjoy the chapter, review, then go off and enjoy our ship sailing from the harbour! **

**Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Your Majesty and the baby seems to be in good health, the bed rest is doing you the world of good." The Doctor told Caroline as he packed up his stuff, having just examined the Queen for the first time since she'd been ordered to stay off her feet and relax. Caroline nodded slightly, looking down at her stomach with a heavy sigh of relief. She was glad that everything seemed to be okay with the baby, or at least, getting better. "Perhaps you may start to re-join the court, but do not rush. Only an hour or so in excitable and social situations at a time, if you please and no alcohol, the wisest doctors now say that is bad for the baby and harms them in the womb. Also, here. This tonic will help you sleep, take it tonight just before you go to sleep. I'm sure one of your maids will remind you if you forget." He added with a warm smile, handing Caroline small bottle of a green, thin liquid and a glass of water to quench her thirst. She swallowed it down and fiddled with the bottle.

Anna and Rebekah watched from their places by the fireplace, unable to stop the smiles on their faces at the news that Caroline was recovering well from what had happened two weeks before. The Doctor, named James, popped the catches of his bag shut, lifted it from the beside table and took the empty glass from his Queen. He placed it on the side and waited for more instructions. Everyone could sense there was something amiss with the Queen, despite the happy news. The Doctor was just about to leave when Caroline spoke up, halting his exit from her apartments. "Doctor Fell, You mustn't think me a pessimist, but I have to know for the sake of my sanity. What are the chances of anything going well…wrong from this point on?" Caroline finally asked.

The Doctor smiled graciously at the question and sat next to the Queen on her bed, Caroline pulled the side of her robe up to cover her body completely with one hand cradling her tiny little bump. "Your Majesty, there is little chance from what I can tell that the baby will be anything less than healthy. What happened to you happens to many women, and they work far less stressful jobs than you do. My advice would be to stay off your feet unless necessary, to drink and eat well and to avoid stress of any kind. And to not dwell on what has happened in the past, or worry that the baby will be affected. And by the Grace of God, you'll deliver a healthy heir in early July." He informed her once more before rising, bowing and leaving the room. Rebekah hurried over to fill the vacant spot the doctor had left and giggled, wrapping an arm around her sister and squeezing her. Caroline smiled softly as Rebekah's hand found the sides of her bump and she looked up at Caroline once more when she felt the baby stirring at the disturbance.

"I only wish the doctor could say whether it's a boy or a girl, so I can buy them lots of gifts before they arrive. I'm going to spoil this baby absolutely rotten, Caroline, if Nik doesn't do it himself." Rebekah insisted stubbornly, looking down at Caroline's stomach before removing her hands. Caroline chuckled and smiled warmly again, standing up and walking over to her desk. She picked up a letter from her mother that she'd neglected to open in the midst of preparations from Nik's second anniversary as King, an event she could attend now it seemed. Caroline picked up her letter opened and broke the seal, before tearing the letter open, settling into the chair and beginning to read as Rebekah continued. "I think that I would make a terrible mother, I focus too much on the nice side of mothering a child. I would be hopeless when they turned into a young adult and started to hate my guts like I did my parents. Stefan would be a great father though, he's always been like that." She babbled as she wandered to the desk.

"Bite your tongue, you would make a wondrous mother, Rebekah." Caroline told her sister-in-law, not looking up from her letter as she read. "And either way, I thought you and Stefan agreed to wait...it's not like you have an entire court waiting for an heir." This time, Caroline put the letter down for a few seconds to make her newest point before raising it to her eye level again. Rebekah nodded and sat in the desk opposite Caroline, playing with the newton's cradle Caroline had gotten from an ambassador to celebrate the baby's conception. The clicking sounds of the balls hitting each other and shoving the furthest one away rang through the air as the two girls waited for the letter to be read. Caroline almost dropped it but remained calm and pursed her lips together. The princess noticed this lapse in Caroline's poker face and raised her eyebrows in question. Caroline handed the letter to Rebekah and fell back in her chair, both hands on her stomach and trying not to hyperventilate.

"This is a report from your uncle, isn't he some sort of ambassador or army advisory?" Rebekah stated. Caroline nodded as Rebekah continued to skim read of the detailed report that Caroline had received with her mother's letter, along with instructions to give it to Klaus. "'I predict that another war is inevitable in my lifetime, the treaty of Versailles has greatly weakened the German morale and their hardships will only breed hate as other countries sit back and enjoy the prosperity. And whilst the French occupied their land, I fear that they are asking for a rebuttal.'" She read aloud. Anna put her hand over her heart at the thought of another war. The Great War had been in their youth, Caroline's father had been called to defend the borders as the country had been declared neutral yet some armies wish to still make their fields a battleground. Rebekah cleared her throat and put the letter down. "You know Nik wouldn't get involved in a war that has nothing to do with us. Our father made a lot of bad decisions but the decision to make us neutral was not one of them. If there's a round two like your uncle says, then we have nothing to contribute. All right?" Rebekah informed her, folding the letter back up.

Caroline nodded calmly and patted her bump again, she couldn't stand the thought of this child growing up in war or even being the ruler that had to defend the country from war. Being a military family, Caroline knew the effects of war on people, how her father would be forever changed by the times he spent abroad or away on the fields, how her mother and her had worried so much about the day her father came home in a coffin, how Caroline missed her father and uncle so much during their tours of duty. "Come on, this is what the doctors meant by stressing yourself out, it's not good for you. Come on, if you have an hour, you're coming for a walk around the gardens with me." Rebekah insisted, pulling Caroline up and handing her a dress. Caroline smiled softly and cast one more look at the report before being rushed to her bathrooms to change.

* * *

The Doctor left the apartments and began back down to his office, loosening his tie as he did in worriment. He clutched his briefcase full of medical supplies and ran a hand through his hair. The Doctor had been the doctor for ten years now, he'd been very trusted by the royal family. Treated the family for their illnesses, he was in the room when King Mikeal had died. That's why he'd done what he just did. He had seen the man in his last days, saw the reluctance not to let go of life and let the current King take the throne. Until that point, he'd never believed the rumours that the Prince Niklaus was not the King's son, but then in that moment, it was obvious that he was a bastard and could never be allowed to continue his illicit reign with a cunning Jezebel as a Queen to provide a illegitimate heir. The Doctor needed to keep the Mikealson legacy alive and well. He hurried with his keys, unlocking the rooms reserved for his treating the members of court and slipping inside. Not surprising, he was not alone. "So, did you do it?" came the inquiring voice that made a shiver run down his spine and turn to his desk. The man was sprawled in his office chair, his legs propped up on the desk and the mud of his boots sprinkling over his papers. The Doctor nodded slowly and approached the desk. "You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, the tonic was administered to the Queen directly. The Queen will take it tonight, and will fall into a deep enough sleep to last about ten hours. She won't rouse easily, as she always complains during my examinations." The Doctor placed his briefcase on top of his desk and began unpacking it. The man at his desk nodded and took in the information, removing his boots from the desk to the doctor's delight. "What if the King is there? He has been spending more time with her at night since she nearly lost the baby." The Doctor asked curiously, the gentleman just chuckled.

"Leave that to me." He smirked.

* * *

Caroline missed the fresh air and the smell of grass, even if it was freezing cold in the January air. She was wrapped up in a coat, gloves, scarf, the whole nine yards so she could walk with Rebekah for a while around the gardens. The flowers were dead till Spring and Caroline couldn't wait until she could see it. She missed the Spring. During that time last year, she had been just married to Nik and they were hidden away at the new court enjoying the beginnings of married life. Caroline smiled to herself and rubbed her hands together. Courtiers were smiling and nodding at her as she past, telling her how well she looked as she and Rebekah wandered through the maze of low hedges. "The Dowager Queen has come to visit, she's due to arrive tomorrow morning from her establishment." Rebekah told her in formal terms before smirking and wiggling her eyebrows in excitement. Caroline knew how much Rebekah missed her mother sometimes and was glad that Esther was coming to visit. No doubt the court would like to see the old Queen and the new Queen getting along to promote the acceptance of times moving on.

"How exciting. I'll be sure to ask you and her to tea in my apartments. I'm sure the Duchess Katherine and Lady Elena would love to join us." Caroline chuckled, ironically using the formal court talk to mock themselves. She shivered once more and felt the baby move against her, protesting the temperature change. Rebekah smiled and nodded to the nearest entrance to the palace, suggesting they have tea now to practice. "I think that they've been training me to have tea properly with great women since Miranda Gilbert and Carol Lockwood first interrogated me about my future over biscuits." Caroline rolled her eyes but followed the princess anyways, waving when she saw Kol and Elijah walking a little further away from the palace, talking among themselves.

"I'm telling you brother, I have a hunch that something's about to happen. It's been quiet and happy recently and in this family, that's just a drumroll to more chaos and problems." Kol explained when he turned back from waving at his sister and the Queen. They'd been wandering through the grounds, far enough to discuss state matters without being overheard and eventually the topic had changed to Caroline and their brother when they saw the Queen giggling in the gardens with their baby sister. Elijah furrowed his brow and pondered this hypothesis for a couple seconds before making a noise of agreement.

"What would you suggest as a remedy?" Elijah asked.

Kol sighed heavily and waved to another gander of ladies who giggled and waved at the two princes. Elijah and Kol both got their fair share of admirers even though Elijah was married with a one year old son and Kol had been privately and personally courting the Lady April. Women didn't understand when eligible men became ineligible or uninterested, lord knows there was a line of women waiting to become Klaus' mistress the moment he hinted at wanting one, which seemed less likely than the earth falling out of the sky. Everyone knew that Klaus only had eyes for Caroline and wouldn't risk her everlasting hatred and bitterness for a quick fuck. When Kol finished giving his attentions to the ladies, he turned back to his brother and spoke quietly. "I don't know, but I just have a feeling that something unfavorable about to happen. I really hope I'm wrong." He muttered.

* * *

"Really, Nik, you don't have to stay with me tonight." Caroline chuckled as she brushed through her blonde hair, sitting at her vanity and watching her husband through the mirror. He'd been staying with her at night ever since she'd been put on bed rest but tonight, he was being dragged away for a council meeting after a new report had come in. Once she'd placed her hairbrush down on the desk and pulled herself up from her chair with help of her hands against the arms to brace herself, she welcomed herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. "You were a King before you were my husband, now act like it for once and go to the meeting. I don't need to be looked after all the time, I can handle one night. If you get out at a reasonable hour, then you can come along and cuddle with me but I'm going to be knocked up by this tonic thingy, I'll still be here in the morning, I promise." She smiled warmly and he chuckled, pushing her hair from her face so he could pepper her face with kisses and make her giggle.

"I love you." He whispered gently before pressing his lips against hers and rubbing her bump. Caroline's heart did somersaults like it had the first time he'd ever kissed her on her eighteenth birthday and she kissed him back. "I'll be around first thing in the morning." Klaus added before kissing her forehead and walking away from her, out the door past Tammy.

Caroline smiled brightly and went back to her vanity to continue brushing her hair through and plait it for bed so it wouldn't become a rat's nest and wrap itself around her neck and make it hard to breathe. A couple minutes went past in this way before Tammy wandered in from her parlour with some tea on a tray along with the little vial of tonic Caroline had been prescribed that same morning by the doctor. She picked it up and held it close to her eyes, examining the liquid inside as it swooshed around, desperate to be free of its container to help the Queen sleep. Caroline stood up, placed the tonic by her bedside, telling Tammy to make sure she drank it, and began to drink her tea between reading pages of her F. Scott Fitzgerald novel she'd brought last week. The baby was sleepy within her which was a good sign and the moon was high in the sky and watching. Once again, if the moon could speak, she would have a fair few things to tell the Queen about tonight.

Once her teacup was drained and her chapter finished, Caroline climbed into bed slowly and Tammy handed her the tonic. "Thank you, Tammy, you're dismissed for the night." Caroline muttered sleepily as she uncorked the stopper and swirled the liquid around once more. The maid nodded and curtsied, wishing her a pleasant night's sleep before wandering out, shutting the door behind her. With that, Caroline swallowed the green liquid that tasted like grass down and choked on its strength, patting her chest. The effects were rapid, her eyelids became instantly heavy and she guessed that she would be asleep in minutes so began to get ready quickly. Her eyes began to shut on themselves so she barely had time to put the bottle aside on the bedside cabinet, so quickly that it knocked over and spilled the remaining drops of the tonic. In fact she was half way through turning her bedside lights off when she succumbed to the potion's effects and fell into the mattress, her head missing the pillow and lying on the mattress. One arm was hanging off the side of the bed and the other was against her bump as she lay, drugged, on the bed.

Her plait was off her neck and left it ready for the chop.


	4. Creatures Lie Here

**Bang!**

Caroline jolted awake at the sound of a gun going off. Wait, had she been shot? She counted to five in her head to see if she felt any pain, and none came. When she was sure she was safe, her groggy head cleared and she coughed loudly. Her hearing was still fuzzy recollections of actual sounds but she could hear someone rushing to her side, a male. She vaguely wondered what a man was doing in her bedroom at this hour, and it definitely was not her husband, though the man's hands felt familiar as he shook her shoulder. One eye was forced open before she was ready and a shout pierced the bubble her brain seem to be sealed in. She only picked out certain words, and they made no sense. The sounds of clattering footsteps and an angry yell evaded the air and Caroline clutched at her head with a wince, eyes still closed. "You with us, Care? Please don't be poisoned." The voice was Kol's.

Before she could even sleepily nod, Caroline slipped back to sleep.

* * *

Earlier...

* * *

Kol Mikealson had been feeling ill at ease all day, so he'd gone to seek solace in the Lady April. She was a very smart, young lady, but didn't pretend to have all the answers in life. She always made Kol smile when she saw him, and today, they'd played cards in her parlour. It was getting late, but Kol didn't feel the least bit tired. April picked up on this easily and laid a card on the pile, shuffling the remaining cards expertly. "You're distracted tonight." She commented casually, as if to ignite a conversation, not prying in any way. Kol tilted his head in agreement and lay a card himself. When the Prince didn't elaborate on what was troubling him, the Lady changed the subject. "Tammy came to visit me just before you arrived, she said that the Queen had dismissed her early as she was taking some sort of tonic to sleep longer and deeper. Of course, with my father's background as a doctor, I wondered if that was safe. It apparently knocks you cold out for ten hours, or that's what she guessed from the smell of it." She explained.

"Ten hours? That's a bit risky, don't you think?" Kol asked. There was a pause. "Go fish."

"That's what I said, and she's completely unprotected at the moment. That's why Tammy is staying there tonight without the Queen's knowledge, having been with her so long, she just wants what's best for Her Majesty. She just came to collect a blanket for herself and check that I had everything I needed for the night, before going to get some supper and retiring to the Queen's chambers." April replied, picking a card from the pile and slipping it into her deck. Kol nodded in understanding and respect for the maid's commitment to Caroline's safety and comfort, that sort of loyalty could not be forced or brought, he thought wryly before inquiring if April had any fives. When she told him to go fish, he pulled a card from the pile. "I thought I might bring it up, as it seemed important that at least one of the royal family knew what was happening. I wasn't sure if the King and Queen knew how powerful the stuff was." She explained. Kol looked up.

"Perhaps I should go tell the captain of the guard to post some more on the Queen's floor." He muttered suggestively, April shrugged her shoulders and told him it was completely his choice. Kol rolled his eyes before placing the cards face down, and rising to kiss April's cheek. "I'll be back soon." He assured her before walking out and leaving the girl to peek at her lover's cards. And remind herself to scold him for lying about whether he had any nines.

* * *

The Queen was completely knocked out of it, dead to the world. Her heart was slowing in her chest to keep her under, but it wasn't poisonous to her system. Her heart wouldn't stop beating until the air had been let out her throat. One hand was clasped around her bump, and would have made a touching picture for a more caring man, but not this man who held a silver dagger in his hand. Even though the sight of the woman protecting her young even in unconsciousness did not touch him, even he would admit that it was an unfortunate sadness that the child had to die tonight too, but it was the only way to end this all right here and now. Killing the king and leaving his heir and a regnant would have been as ineffective as trying to beat the Queen to death with her goose feather pillows. No, it had to be them both. At least they would die together, and there would be little pain for either of them was the only condolences the assassin could mentally offer the King's wife. He would not put the blonde creature through agony.

The knife glinted and winked at him in the moonlight, pushing him to get the job done and leave but he had to savour the moment. Standing over a monarch, a ruler of lands whilst they were completely vulnerable and helpless was such a rush. Usually the woman could order his death in the blink of an eye, tear away everything precious to him with a wave of her hand, but now she couldn't and she would never be able to. He could see her pulse in her neck, which was completely bare and waiting for him due to the elaborate plait that kept her long blonde hair away from her face whilst she slept. He would make a precise and quick motion of the murder and cut off any screams before they have chance to burst from her throat in her last seconds of consciousness. The man wondered absentmindedly what her last words would be, who was present to hear them, whether they were casual words that would impress no one or something important that would be everlasting for the woman.

The dagger made its way to the Queen's skin, the point brushing her shoulder as he brought it to her throat ever so slowly, still not entirely certain that the doctor had administered the right tonic or that she hadn't drunk enough to completely knock her out. The little pool of green liquid on the mahogany bedside cabinet let the man know that there was still tonic left out of the woman's system. As if on cue, the Queen mumbled in her unconsciousness and shifted slightly, her throat moving away from the blade without her knowledge. Waiting a few seconds for her to settle and drop off back to her slumber, the man pulled the knife away and paused, his heart beating faster. It was almost a rush if he wasn't walking a tightrope between execution and success. The woman's arm wrapped further around her bump and one arm came to tuck itself under the pillows, letting out a deep breath of contentment. Was she dreaming? Or was the potion too strong to allow such a vision in its drug induced slumber?

"Drop it." The voice was not a man's, threatening and commanding. It was a shaky woman's. The man almost didn't even turn to face the one had caught him, seeing as a girl with such a scared voice could not possibly be considered a threat. Unless she started screaming. He turned to see the Queen's maid standing in the doorway holding a blanket, her eyes cold and far more powerful than he imagined. When she made no move to stop him, he turned back and the knife came into contact with Caroline Mikealson's collarbone, his eyes focused on the task. If he hadn't turned around and dismissed the woman so quickly as a harmless threat who could only watch, he would have heard footsteps coming down the halls. The maid took a step forward and the blankets fell to the floor as she rushed to try and apprehend the crook. Tammy grabbed the first thing she could find, a iron poker for the fire that was crackling and wielded to defend the sleeping woman. The assassian paused in his work to take in the terrified young woman, only a few years younger than the Queen sleeping in her bed.

"I said, drop it! Help! In here!" Her voice was strong enough to carry through into the next corridor adjacent to the Queen's apartment but wouldn't alert the nearest guard posted a hallway or so away. The man had studied the rota and placement of the guard extensively and knew how much the Queen hated to be babysat with guards standing outside her doors. As if this would never happen. Her false sense of security had been her downfall, as well as the King's lenience to allow her to dismiss the guard on her hallway because she could defend herself just fine. It was true that there was a pistol hidden in the bedside cabinet for the Queen, who could shoot remarkably well after her father's schooling during her time at Gilbert hall. That problem had been eliminated with the tonic from a blackmailed and fence sitting doctor. "Help! Assassin!" She screamed a little louder as footsteps came closer towards the room.

There was the sound of a gun cocking and both of the people present and awake in the room turned to the doorway.

"The lady said drop the dagger, sir. I'd follow her advice if I were you." Kol Mikealson asserted, pointing the gun straight at the man with murder in his heart. The Prince was just twenty himself, a twin of the only living Princess of the old King, her equal in every way. He cocked an arrogant eyebrow at the man with the dagger, challenging him to try and assassinate his sister in law now. He quickly turned to the maid and ordered her to go get the guard and send someone for the King in his meeting, say there had been an attempt on the Queen's life, wake the whole palace up if she had to. The brunette nodded frantically and rushed out of the room, leaving the two men alone with the Queen's life a toss up with who had the fastest hand. The man intending to cut her throat or the Prince ready to shoot through his heart. "Do us all a favour and step away from Caroline, she did nothing to you or whatever your cause. And if she or my brother did, murdering her and their child won't make him liable to listen to it." Kol warned, his arm strong as he held the gun.

He kept the man at gun point, knowing that it would take half a second for the man to kill Caroline in a way that would make her bleed out slowly and make Kol watch the light leave his brother's wife. This situation would have to be dealt with delicately and precisely or all would be lost. The man shrugged and nodded in agreement at the vision of the King's anger and heartache at losing the woman he'd spent 12 years waiting to marry. He would rip him apart with his bare hands if he could, and become sadistically and cruel. If his precious Queen and child was gone, and everyone knew she was the only thing that kept him anchored to sanity at being King, what was the point of caring at all? Princess Rebekah and his brothers would try her best to console him, but it would be too late the moment the knife dug into Caroline's throat and tore the life from her neck. Kol knew that not only did the lives of Caroline and the baby hang in the balance in this moment but so did his brother's.

"No, you're right, he would be too busy dying of a broken heart." He commented with an almost smirk at the knowledge that the widower would self-destruct soon after his wife's death. People wouldn't follow a mad King who ruled with only his grief and hatred for the world. They would not return to the days before the Mikealsons ruled, when a tyrant controlled the lands. The nation still bled at that two hundred wound that had been slowly nursed by the reign of the current royal family. With no heart, no wife and no heir, they would tear the crown from the man's hand themselves unless he handed it over to its rightful heir and resigned himself to fading away. The simplicity of the plan made the sadist press his knife slightly into Caroline's skin, digging into the flesh without cutting it, creating a harsh red line. The Queen's breath became a little deeper in response to the cold metal against her skin and Kol cocked the gun once more. "You wouldn't shoot me, boy." The elder man decided, appraising the prince.

"I wouldn't?"

**BANG! **

"Still think so?" Kol couldn't resist asking his target as the knife fell against the Queen's skin and slipped into the sheets. The Prince had shot the man's wrist, a clear hit that rid him of his weapon. Blood was gushing from the man's arm onto the bed as he fell onto the floor in agony at an alarming rate but nobody would cry for the man's pain. Caroline stirred as if she was waking and Kol went to attend to his big sister as she coughed into her clenched hand. He collected the knife from the bed and threw it away the man and himself. Kol shook Caroline's head and the Queen clutched her head when he tried to open her eyes, her pupils unresponsive. "Someone get a doctor! And someone, for the love of God, get my brother and sister!" He yelled to the guards who'd been alerted by Tammy and the gunshot. One of the guards began pulling the almost-killer to his feet, unsympathetic to his wounds. "You with us, Care? Please don't be poisoned." He asked the blonde, who nodded calmly and contently before falling back into slumber.

"Out of my way! Kol, what's happening? If that's Caroline's blood on the bed, I'm going to kill someone." came Klaus' voice a couple seconds later, followed by April who went to taste the tonic that had spilled onto the side to test its strength, before spitting it out. The King was at his Queen's bedside in seconds, cupping her sleeping, peaceful face and his face became unreadable as April gave the name, strength and the estimated time until the Queen slept it off. The lady's father was a well known and respected doctor and knew much about herbs and medicines, passing his skills to his daughter for reasons such as this one. She could smell out a poison from a mile away. As she spoke, the King's fingers slowly outlined the red line left by the knife, representing how close the assassination had truly been to a success. Still, he breathed a sigh of relief and brought her up to cradle her upper body in his arms, her pliable body putty in his arms, her head lying in the crook of his shoulder as she slept. "It's not going to harm her? There won't be any lasting effects?" He asked April, who was rinsing her mouth some water a guard offered her.

"She'll be drifting in and out for the next five hours or so, but she should be fine. My father used this stuff to do complex operations or procedures, put people to sleep to rid them of pain. He used to give a less potent version to women during long labour so they could rest. She should be fine after it's out of her system." April explained to console the monarch. He nodded and thanked her for her help, asking an guard to escort her back to her room. The Lady curtsied and wished the Queen a speedy recovery, and left just as the bleeding assassin was dragged out, screaming.

"Nik?"

"Hmm, Care?" Klaus looked down to the woman in his arms when he heard her weak and exhausted voice, thick with the tonic on her throat. The yelling had most probably woken Caroline for a few moments as the gunshot had, the drug slowly losing its grip on the Queen. After a few seconds, her eyes opened for the first time since she'd been dragged, except when Kol checked her pupils earlier, but that didn't really count. They were tired and unfocused as she looked around. Klaus sighed in relief and kissed her forehead gently. One hand was still curled around her bump and the other was lying in the blood of pool fast spreading over her sheets from the gunshot. Her eyes wandered and saw red. Her husband instantly knew that the blood on her hands would trigger memories from the time she nearly lost their baby and shushed her softly. "It's not your blood, Caroline, don't worry. You're safe, I promise." By the way he was finished consoling her, she had fallen back into her trance. Klaus decided that he wouldn't have Caroline staying here tonight and began to carefully collect her up in his arms, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked curiously.

"I'm taking her to my room, I can't have her waking up in this place with blood on her hands. But first things first, we can't treat this like an isolated incident, and say that they won't try and hurt someone else. Go, to the Captain of the guard and make sure that there's guards outside my room and floor, make sure Rebekah, Henrik, Elena and the Salvatores are protected. Send some more security to Elijah, Katherine and Samuel." He explained as Kol made sure her head was supported on his big brother's shoulder. The younger Mikealson nodded and bowed his head, remembering that the man was his King as well as his big brother. Klaus spared a look at Caroline and sighed. "Thank you, Kol." He breathed, smiling for only a second but it was sincere. The King wouldn't smile until he knew his wife and child were perfectly safe. The little brother waved it off. "No, seriously. Don't get me wrong, you're a pain most of the time, but you saved Caroline's life today and I cannot thank you enough." He told him, readjusting Caroline in his arms.

Kol smiled at the praise and shrugged. "A knighthood, maybe? A palace? Name a ship after me?" He asked. Klaus just chuckled at his brother's cheek and began out the room with his wife in his arms, a guard following him to escort them safely. The King pressed his lips to Caroline's forehead once more and sighed heavily, unable to stop the growing seed of hatred for the man who nearly torn her from him. Lord Jonathan Gilbert had seen the light side of the King's mercy on the matter of Caroline, he would not be so forgiving this time.


	5. A Torn Up Masterpiece Of A Man

Due to the gunshots and commotion, many of the courtiers had gathered in nightclothes, pulling on robes and shawls, to see what was going on and were met by the sight of the King carrying an unconscious Caroline to his rooms. The women all looked shocked and put their hands of the hearts, one woman even gasped and hid her face in her husband's face, fearing the worst. One would have seen her worry as reasonable. After all, Caroline was so still and numb, and that was never a good state after a gunshot. The blood on her hands didn't help the gossip in the making but those who looked would see that Caroline was perfectly unharmed. The courtiers remembered to bow and curtsy when the royal couple passed them even though the King didn't give a damn what they did at this point. Whispers followed the man as he carried the blonde to his room, and the moment that he could he shut them out, instructing the guard not to disturb him and Caroline unless called. The guard nodded and wished him a good night, shutting the door.

"Just you and me now, Care." Klaus muttered to his wife as he walked with her firm in his arms to his bedroom and lay her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable and warm, pulling a blanket over her and keeping her bloodied hand on top of a towel. He disappeared for a second to get a bowl of warm water from his bathroom and a flannel, soaking the strip of fabric and carefully ridding his wife's skin of blood. Nik held her hand like it was precious, the hand he'd slipped rings onto on the day he married Caroline. The fact that that murderer's blood had tainted the gold of her rings made the King's blood boil with anger as he washed the flannel over the items in question. He wanted to make sure that her wedding and engagement rings were completely clean for when she woke up, or it would only cause her more distress. He'd been at work for a few minutes, taking a strange pride and care in his work, when Caroline's eyes opened gently, watching him work without his noticing that her eyes on him. The Queen smirked and flexed her fingers, alerting her husband to her state. He looked up and smiled. "Hello, you." He told her calmly, already seeing the tiredness grow in her eyes once more.

Caroline didn't speak, but she yawned, moving her hand that wasn't in his grip to cover her mouth before slipping it between the two pillows and closing her eyes once more. Klaus chuckled slightly and leaned over to kiss her temple and lull her back to a peaceful sleep. He returned to his work and made Caroline's skin was clean and dry before kissing the back of her hand and pouring the bloody water into the sink. He stripped off his bloodied shirt where her hand had been on his shoulder, replaced it with a nightshirt and slipped into bed next to Caroline. She mumbled in her sleep and he pulled her close, her spine molding to the shape of his chest as he coddled her. One hand against her bump to protect the second person who'd been put at risk today. The infant in question was stirring inside Caroline, who was nearly half way through her fifth month of pregnancy, and Klaus smirked at the child's alarm, rubbing circles into his wife's skin to soothe them. "It's only me." He whispered gently into the still air, hoping the little prince or princess heard him. "You gave me such a fright today, you and your mother." He explained after a few seconds, everything was finally sinking in. His wife had nearly been killed.

The red mark on Caroline's neck was fading slowly and would be gone by the time she woke up but served as a reminder right now, it made Nik angry that someone had put a knife against her throat with intention of killing not only Caroline, but their child. Their completely innocent, unborn baby, who's only crime would be being his child. Klaus could pretend that it wasn't his fault, but Caroline wasn't the one they were really mad at, and it certainly wasn't the baby's fault. It was his doing, his fault that this had happened. He'd married Caroline and conceived a child with her, and they were automatically in danger. Guilty by association was the technical term,he remembered. Being part of this family was a blessing and curse at the same time, the decadence came at a price. A price of responsibility, hate for your parents and the chance of death around every corner. Nik himself had been killed nearly four times before he was three, the most attempts out of all his father's children. Caroline was smart enough to see it for what it was. She had hated the court and its dystopian lifestyle since day one, but loved him enough to forget all that. She trusted him and it had nearly killed her.

The young man reminded himself not to get angry or upset with Caroline in the room, she hated seeing his anger or his tears. His eyes flickered to the line then up to Caroline's sleeping face as she slept on, still in the grips of the potent sleeping potion. Her half smile instantly calmed him down. The baby's movement indicated that the child was certainly not affected by the tonic and a smirk played over the father's lips as the little taps against his hand kept him grounded and away from his simmering anger. He began to speak quietly, almost inaudibly as he divulged a great secret. "I'm sorry that people will try to hurt you, I'm sorry I can't guarantee that this will never happen again, that people won't try, that there won't be those who try to use your pain like a chess piece. But I do promise that I'll always try more than my best to make sure nobody ever gets as far as to actually hurt you. I would rather they killed me a hundred times then see you in pain." Klaus couldn't tell whether he was talking to Caroline or the baby. Either way, a tear slipped from his eyes at the idea of breaking this particular promise to either of them, falling onto the pillow between his head and his wife's.

The rare chance to let go of everything but still have his wife's calming presence has presented itself, and Klaus did what any normal man might do if his wife was nearly murdered in her bed. He let tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks at the anger and guilt he felt at the events of the night. Even the fact that Caroline's last words to him had been a promise to still be here in the morning made him want to punch a wall. Why had he ever let her be so unprotected and exposed? She was more precious than any jewels or artifact or visiting Duke this palace contain, yet a man had been able to get so close that his blade touched her flesh. The visual made him shudder and make him want to give Kol and Tammy everything for saving her, picking up from his mistakes. Nik let these emotions flow for once in his life and waited for his wife to come back to him. She would rouse a couple of times an hour, but quickly slip away again, unlikely to remember any of these fleeting moments even though Klaus made sure she was comforted and loved for each one.

At some point between the second and third hour of waiting, sleep came for him too, having not slept for nearly a day and the couple slept until the morning light. During this time, Nik shifted onto his back and brought Caroline with him so she lay tucked into his arm, determined to protect her during their vulnerable hours. Their child settled in Caroline's womb and slept between them. The sun slowly peeked through the curtains, glad to see they were safe and gently woke the King up with her shine. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his beautiful blonde, still asleep and kissed the top of her head. He knew that the guard would take his order seriously and nobody would disturb them, the country could get along without him today.

Caroline woke as if nothing had happened, her eyes fluttered open innocently and she looked around, noticing that she was in her husband's room and not her own. Finding this only slightly strange, she rubbed her eyes and looked up through her eyelashes at her husband. "Hmmm, morning." Her voice was used and abused by the tonic, and she slowly pushed herself up. Klaus helped her up, pushing her hair back from where it had fallen over her face and handing her a glass of water so she could clear her throat and quench her thirst. The tonic had made her unbearably thirsty apparently. "You're looking at me funny. And it's almost nine o clock, don't you have any meetings to be attending at this late hour?" She commented after a few minutes of silence between the couple as she looked around, not asking any questions about how she had got here, why she was here in the first place, what was happening. In response to the question, Klaus shrugged in disinterest at the thought of meetings when he had other, more important matters to tend to. Caroline tilted her head in confusion at his flippant response and furrowed her brow. He chuckled and pulled her back down onto the mattress.

"Okay, what's going on, Nik? You look like you've been through the war." She asked gently, looking up at him.

For a couple seconds, he thought about not telling her. But then realized that she would find out soon through gossip or questions or the papers and she would be mad that he lied. She should hear it from him, not in the corridors. They had promised to be truthful, even if it hurt to be so honest. He swallowed thickly and looked down at her. "There was an attempt on you and the baby's life last night whilst you were knocked out by the tonic, a man was found trying to cut your throat. I brought you here because I didn't want you to be alone." He explained gently. Caroline's face was completely blank with a hint of hurt in her eyes as he went into detail, the ones that Tammy had given in after bursting into his meeting and escorting him to Caroline's rooms, telling the Queen in his arms about the man who'd tried to kill her and how Kol had apprehended the monster, including some of the words exchanged between the prince and the knife man that his brother had told him whilst April was investigating the tonic. She put up a hand up a couple minutes in to stop him talking and he bent to her will, shutting his mouth and holding her close. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hand like a rake against autumn leaves, he could see the thoughts bubbling under her skin. Finally she spoke.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? The..assassin, I mean?" Caroline asked curiously, curling up to her husband as they lay back on the mattress, his fingers playing with her rings, completely cleansed of the man in question's blood. "Would you really die of a broken heart if he had killed us?" She elaborated calmly, not going down the path of letting tears be shed as her husband had in the dead of the night. The thought of Nik being in pain, emotionally or physically, made her heart ache in her chest, especially if she couldn't be there to hold him like she had for years now, the moment this had all started. She knew that being without Nik for any period of time left something missing, but she always knew he was coming back. He would always return for his Duchess. Caroline couldn't think about what it would be like to know that he would never return to her side, never hold her like this again, it would just aggravate her deepest insecurities and make her stressed and want to curl up and weep forever. The man looked her in the eyes, before nodding absolutely.

"I would certainly hope so. Being alive after you were murdered would be the most unpleasant thing I would ever go through, and prolonging it would be the act of a sadist. I wouldn't be very controllable without you around to stop me from..anything. Right now, I want nothing more than to hang that man upside down from the west tower with a single wound on his shoulder until the blood is drained from his body for even trying to take you two away from me. I waited a long time for you to love me, and I'm a possessive man." He admitted. Despite the sadness and violence of his words, Caroline smiled, comforted in some way. "You would know better than anyone, you threw a drink in my face for that very reason." He chuckled lightly, which in turn, made Caroline laugh for the first time since she'd taken the tonic. He pressed his lips to her forehead softly, a gesture of comfort that quickly moved to one of love when Caroline seamlessly exchanged her temple for her lips, pressing them against her husband's gently for a few seconds. "But you don't have to worry about my dying of a broken heart, as long as you're here with me, it'll always be whole." He told her.

"Looks like you're stuck with me then, Nik." Caroline told him in a murmur, curling up to him and closing her eyes calmly. Klaus chuckled lightly and pulled her closer to his body, finding it incredible that she was still tired after ten hours of being completely knocked out by the potion. If she wanted to sleep, she could sleep for the rest of the life, the lord knew it was a more peaceful day than the alternative of well-wishers and investigations that would influx the Queen's quarters the moment she return to good health. As much as Nik hated to think it, he knew that she would break sooner or later, that her smiles and laughter hid a hurt and fear at her worst nightmare being realized. People would always go for her neck if things went wrong, because she stood beside him and married into a position of power. Caroline was a sensitive creature but she rarely was vulnerable to anyone outside of her circle of family and friends, being completely exposed to a man who wanted to dead would mess with her head. Klaus would be there to help her though. "Is everyone else safe? Is Kol okay?" She asked softly into the air as the thought has just occurred to her.

"Everyone's safe, under heightened protection measures until we can be sure it was an isolated incident. Kol is just fine, probably a little proud of himself." He replied gently, moving one hand over hers where she had placed it against her bump. "I don't blame it, he protected two treasures." He murmured into her ear, and she smiled once more, a brilliant grin at both the image of Kol bragging over his part in her rescue and the compliment.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the King groaned. Caroline sat up and opened her eyes, looking around for her robe but realizing that she didn't have one in her husband's room. She usually was wearing one when she came here, or he came to her. She tucked some hair behind her ear as Nik bade the intruder to come in, and a guard entered a few seconds later. The guard, who was barely a man wished them good morning, bowing to the King then the Queen. Caroline was too tired and not yet recovered for her drugging so sleepily nodded in response. "Your Majesty, the Dowager Queen has just arrived and is insisting to see you both alive and well at noon or she will, and she asked me to quote this directly, 'raise your father from the grave to knock down the door'" Klaus' head fell back on the headboard with a grumble at the mention of his mother, having forgot that she was due to arrive in court for the celebrations of Klaus' second year as King and Caroline and Klaus' first wedding anniversary in two months' time.

"So, how does lunch with my mother sound? Lest she dabble in witchcraft and start resurrecting my father, which I think we can all agree, is the last thing anyone needs around here. Undead Kings of the past." He asked in false cheer a couple seconds, causing his wife to giggle and roll her eyes. The guard cleared his throat and explained that he had another message for the Queen. Caroline turned to the boy and asked him to continue. He explained that Caroline's parents would also be joining them later today, having been telephoned in the night at first call of the incident and were on the first train to the castle to make sure that their daughter was safe and sound. Caroline nodded and thanked the guard, secretly glad that she had some reason to see her parents now. She did miss them, living so far away from her family's castle, and they could only spare a few week long visits a year the entire time Caroline had lived at court, and this would most likely not change now that Caroline was the Queen.

Once he was gone from the King's room, Caroline fell back against the headboard and sighed heavily, putting her head on his shoulder. She asked him what the plan was, hoping that she wouldn't have to leave the bed yet. Caroline still felt slightly woozy and tired from the tonic, and suspected that it would a few more hours until she was fully alive and awake again. Her husband's response was to settle back on his back and pull her down with him. When she tried to voice her protests, he shushed her quietly and closed his eyes. "Sleep, Caroline. We're not wanted until noon." He softly commanded of the blonde, who made a noise of agreement and closed her eyes. They lay there for two more hours in silence before a guard came to wake them once more.


	6. A Promise Broken

**If you are named Callum, I wholeheartedly apologize for what I'm about to do. I hope you still love me by the end of this chapter.**

**Anyways, I don't have much to say except thank you for the amazing reviews I've had so far on the story. I love to see so many people get behind a sequel because I was convinced it turn out like every Disney sequel ever. Not that I'm comparing my fanfiction to something as beautiful as a classic Disney movie. There wasn't any awesome villain songs in my fanfiction. Speaking of Disney movies, I wrote most of this chapter to Davy Jones' music box song from Pirate Of The Caribbean: At World's End. It was very calming to write to and I was instantly inspired to write by the song, for no apparent reason. I'm like that, the weirdest things set me off.**

**Anyways, read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the second time Caroline and Klaus had walked the hallways of the palace today, and any person who saw them do so were more than relieved to see Caroline wasn't unconscious in her husband's arms this time. In fact, the women would all comment among themselves either as she passed or later as they drank afternoon tea that she looked much better than most would have suspected so soon after an attack. With such a sensitive heart, many had suspected the Queen would retire to bed for many weeks and remain there until her pregnancy made it almost impossible to leave her bedchambers. Nobody would have blamed her, it was an awful thing to find out that a man had held a knife against your throat in what should be your safest environment. Many would have visited the Queen as she hid in her rooms, feigning tiredness where fears were the reality and reaffirmed their loyalty to the Queen. The courtiers were not so stupid and naive to believe that the King would not look for traitors perhaps connected to his wife's assassination attempt in the court.

No matter how premature her public comeback made have seemed to the onlookers as she strolled down the hall with her husband, Caroline looked as spectacular as she could possibly make herself with her limited resources. The couple had been woken from their sleep at eleven am and Caroline had been at work to look well for her family since then. She had let her hair out of the plait it had spent the night in and brushed through it herself in order to put a bit of shine into the tresses that seemed as blue as she did today. Tammy had arrived at Klaus' rooms minutes after they woke with one of her maternity day dresses, a warm red that offset the colour of her eyes and made of a warm, comfortable material that wasn't too tight for her to walk in. The still frazzled and tired maid had also brought along some fresh stockings, underwear and shoes so Caroline could change out of her nightgown and look as presentable for her mother in law as she could after the night she'd had. Most of the tonic's magic had worn off at this point, but she still felt a little light headed every couple of minutes, a feeling she suspected would pass but made her feel quite on edge.

The royal couple were escorted by a guard following behind them with every step they took, a necessary and sensible course of action for the King and Queen, and Klaus had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist as they walked, as if she might fall asleep again. The courtiers, happy to see their Queen and King looking less somber, all cheerily greeted them and showed their respects to the pair as they walked towards one of the private dining rooms where the royal family had been called to greet Esther. The sun was high in the January sky by this point to indicate lunchtime and Caroline was dying to feed herself and the baby within her, the tonic having taken it out of her. Klaus kissed his temple before a guard opened the door to the dining room and let the couple in, nodding his head to the both of them as they entered the room.

The moment they stepped inside, Caroline found herself wrapped like a parcel by a hysterical Rebekah's arms and gingerly patted the girl's back. Klaus did the same to his baby sister and assured his sister that all three of them were fine, that nobody was injured. This did not console the princess however and she began to speak in a frantic tone, needy to get the words out. "I'm so glad to see you standing and awake, when the guard came to look after me and Stefan and told us what had happened, I was so worried about you two but the guard outside Nik's room wouldn't let me in. They actually had the audacity to manhandle me in an effort to escort me back to my room! But no matter now, I'm just happy that you're all right." Rebekah explained as she pulled away from the embrace, taking Caroline's hands and squeezing them tightly to prove that she was there. This motion produced a smile from the older blonde and Caroline squeezed her hands back, assuring her that she was fine.

"Well, I told you, Beks, she was fine when Nik left with her. You worry far too much, your hair will start coming out in clumps if you continue in this way." came Kol's voice from the table where the Mikealson princes and their wives, plus Stefan were all sat with Esther at the head of the table. As only the mother of a family without her husband could be. The Dowager Queen was pouring tea for Katherine, who sat next to Elijah and absent of Samuel. A rare sight, given how much Katherine adored her son, and hated to leave him. Caroline and Nik were confident that Samuel had been left back home under close watch with the security threats that had threatened the royal family as of late, losing the young prince would been a tragedy indeed. Esther's eyes flickered over to meet her son's as Kol stood up to reassure his sister. He put his hands on Rebekah's shoulders from behind and kissed his twin's cheek. Rebekah rolled her eyes as the prince moved his attentions to Caroline. The blonde giggled when he bowed and kissed her hand in a very formal sense. "Your Majesty, I'm glad to see you in a better state then when I found you last night." He commented before Caroline threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you so much, Kol. I'll never repay you for what you did last night. You were very brave to do such a thing for the two of us." Caroline told him calmly, kissing his cheek softly. Kol shrugged once more, waving off the compliment.

"Don't worry, Nik and I are negotiating it. I imagine that we'll come to some sort of agreement one of these days." He replied, winking at his brother and prompting another giggle from Caroline. Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline stepped away from her rescuer so her husband could escort her to the dining table where lunch had been laid out for the family to enjoy each others company in private. This was a rare occurrence that all the royal family were in the same room, plus their wives or husbands. Security on this room would be incredibly tight if the three guards on the main door that Caroline and Klaus had passed were any indication, the future of the royal family lay inside this room; Samuel was the only heir absent from the palace and he was only a baby. Nik squeezed his wife's hand in his and kissed her cheek softly once he had pulled out her seat and she had settled in the chair. Esther sprung into action and poured the new Queen some tea in a waiting cup, adding sugar cubes and offering pastries. Caroline declined nothing offered to her, her last meal having been dinner last night with Rebekah and Elena, who was now on her way to Damon and Stefan's country to meet important courtiers. It was almost written in stone that Elena would rule beside Damon in the years to come.

Klaus kissed his mother's cheek to greet her to the palace before sitting down himself next to Caroline. Rebekah herself had sat back down and was sipping at her own tea. "I see that you still take my threats seriously, Niklaus." Esther commented, sipping her tea and eyeing her son as if he had committed a crime. His siblings all shared looks of glee that they weren't the ones in trouble or under the old Queen's spotlight.

"Well, we all know you're impartial to a little witchcraft, mother." He commented with a smirk.

* * *

"Where is Caroline now?" Elijah asked as he and his brother started down into the colder, lower parts of the palace that were the home of traitors. The two had slipped away after a meeting and had made sure not to be seen by anyone who would go rushing to Caroline as Klaus and Elijah started towards the prisons that the palace's top layer of elegant decor and spender hid. It had been only three days since the assassination attempt had been foiled and already, the mood of court was returning to normal. Caroline was still on bed rest and April's father had sent a midwife, Meredith Fell, to the court to oversee the Queen's needs for the remainder of her pregnancy after the doctor who had given her the tonic had been taken in for questions. Meredith was no nonsense and made sure the Queen was looked after, warm and comfortable at all times. "Didn't she ask that you not worry yourself with this man?" Elijah asked of his younger brother as the guards at the forefront of the dungeons opened the metal gate door and let them in.

"Yes, she did. That's why we won't tell her." Klaus replied as they ducked through the door. "If a man was found with his knife to Katherine's throat, or Samuel's heart, wouldn't you want to talk to him?"

"You say you'll talk with him, Niklaus. But you and I both know better than to think that you'll be civil with this man for even a second. You love Caroline too much to let her honour go tarnished like this, and sometimes it brings out the worst in you, brother." Elijah warned as they continued through the ever darkening passages ways, lit by torches instead of electric lights like the rest of the palace. There was a guard on every corner, and they all seemed to know where the King and the Prince were headed. Most had put money or other goods on the fact that sooner or later, Klaus would turn up down here. After a few moments, Elijah began to speak again in his wise older brother tone. "And Caroline knows that, and that's exactly why she doesn't want you down here and faced with that sort of anger. You'll do something you'll regret."

"I'll do something but I'm confident I won't regret it." Klaus muttered as they arrived outside a particular cell. The door was thick and made of wood, reinforced with steel and a lock that Harry Houdini couldn't escape from if he tried. He turned to face his brother and shed his jacket, leaving him in his shirt and some braces. He abandoned the jacket on an empty chair and motioned for the guard to unlock the door. The guard looked worried for a second but nodded and began the task of searching for the key on the chain. Elijah was still unconvinced by his brother's testimony, so he continued. "He tried to kill my wife and child, Elijah, and you can play the high horse and pretend that your noble nature would stop you taking revenge all you'd like. But the fact is that you gave up the crown, defied our father and threw me to the wolves to have your family, so you could marry whoever you wished. Face the truth, Elijah and admit that a man who does something as extreme as that, who puts the woman they love and their ideal future before their family and birthright would be down here sooner than I was if someone had threatened to take it away from them. Again. You don't have to be here, you can walk away. I'm starting to believe Kol would have been a better choice. I just ask that you don't tell Caroline."

Elijah was quiet after that as he took in his brother's words. As Klaus had spoken, he'd become more and more vicious in his quest to prove Elijah would be just as determined for revenge had he been put in the King's situation. Elijah had done some shady things that he was not proud of to marry Katherine, and he would do each one again in a heartbeat. Just imagining a man trying to murder his family was enough to make Elijah want to throw a punch, if his upbringing and wired in behaviors hadn't prevented. He could see now that he was still not fully forgiven for what he'd done, Klaus and him both knew that the elder brother had given no thought to how it would affect Klaus when he abdicated. Elijah could only truthfully admit that he didn't care at that point. He knew that Klaus was fully aware that had Elijah not abdicated years before, Caroline would not have been almost murdered. The princess and wife of a prince who didn't wish to be King was far less at risky than the Queen who carried the next King or Queen.

The cell door was opened and Klaus disappeared inside the room, having no rebuttal from his brother and knowing his words had dampened Elijah's determination to lead Klaus away. Instead, Elijah followed on to make sure his brother didn't go too far. The man in question was sat and locked into a chair, his wrist wrapped loosely up from the gunshot wound. He'd been treated but no doctor in the prison section of this palace would ever do a good job on a man guilty of high treason, just enough to keep him alive and out of risk of infection that could kill him. His name was Callum, the twenty six year old youngest son of a Lord from the East. His father had instantly testified to his son's hate of the new King when he heard of his son's deeds, having disowned him several years before for the same reason. The cast out son then came to an unaware court and blackmailed the doctor into administering a tonic that would leave the Queen unconscious long enough for him to cut her throat open. He still hadn't admitted how he'd passed the guards and it was clearly that he was half way to insanity before they even began any torture.

"Do you know who I am?" Klaus asked curiously as the two brothers stood over the prisoner. He managed a weak response of a nod. "Who am I then?" He asked, as if he'd forgotten himself but with a hint of condescension in his voice, raising his eyebrows as if he was surprised the man could even understand him right now. The man already had a black eye and a few bruises where a particular loyal guard had taken the chance to beat him to a pulp like the scum that he was. Callum replied a few seconds later with Klaus' title and full given name in a exhausted, wheezy voice you'd sooner link to a 60 year old who'd smoked all his life than an otherwise bloody but healthy young man. Klaus asked then whether he knew who Elijah was and he replied back, again with the aforementioned man's name and title, his arms crossed over his chest.

As he spoke, Elijah examined the man's gunshot wound from a distance. "Our younger brother has quite a good aim, considering how close his hand was to Caroline at the time." Elijah commented. The bullet had shattered the bone of the wrist and impacted most of the lower arm into a bloody mess. Klaus cast a look over to his wrist and made a noise of agreement, jealous that Kol had been the one to pull the trigger and angry that he hadn't aimed straight for the would be assassin's heart. If he had one that was.

"Do you have a wife? Any children?" Klaus asked curiously. The man shook his head. "Well, that's a relief, because you can trust and believe me when I say that if you did have either a wife, or children or both in fact, then you and I would hate each other a little more. Because I would not think twice or feel guilty about lining them up in front of you right now in this cell and putting a gun against their heads. See how you like it!" He half yelled the last part so that the message of his words would stick. Callum kept his eyes on the floor, and rightfully so, knowing that the King's look of pure anger and hatred could probably smite him if he tried hard enough. After a few moments of just the men's breaths, Klaus spoke again. "The only reason you haven't seen hung yet is that my wife is some sort of saint and insisted that you go through the justice system. Even though you were found with a knife to her throat in the night, threatened her and her child and have confessed to her attempted murder, she wants you to have a fair trial. And you wanted to kill such a woman." He muttered spitefully.

"Well, either way, you'll see me hanged or shot for even trying. So trust me, Your Majesty, when I say that I would do it all over again, given the chance, and this time I'd cut her throat open the moment I got in the room and watch the harlot die!" Callum spat back. His sentence was punctuated with the sound of his nose breaking as Klaus' fist impacted with the bone. Elijah didn't comment or react, willing to admit that the man had the blow coming. Blood streamed from his nose as Elijah instructed his brother to calm down and take a breath. Instead of throwing another punch or listening to his brother, Klaus picked up the man's face between his hands and forced him to look at him so roughly that it was a marvel and mystery as to how that the same hand had caressed his wife's cheeks with nothing but adoration and care just that morning. The King came closer to the man's face and began to speak carefully.

"Don't you dream of that scenario because if you had done that, then I would have tortured you myself for years with every outlawed device I could get my hands on, and made you beg for death before I killed you with my bare hands. Once again, you are lucky that my wife, your Queen is so forgiving as to believe that you shouldn't die for an almost sin, because believe me, the moment she wants you dead and buried, then the firing squad is loaded and ready." He let go of the man's face again and it hung on his chest with another groan as Klaus paced off to face the wall for a few seconds, breathing deeply. He licked his lips and began out the cell. "I'm done here." He announced to his brother as he stalked off out of the dungeons to find an outlet for his anger before he went to see Caroline in bed, knowing he couldn't possibly face his wife in this state. Elijah watched his brother go as the cell was locked behind the prince and he began to wonder how long it would be before he broke his promise to Caroline to keep the man alive.


	7. Cut It Out And Then Restart

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. November will be a slow month for me as I'm embarking on National Novel Writing Month for the first time. So please wish me luck and forgive how slow these chapters will be. I was only planning about ten-fifteen chapters on this story and it looks like it will fit that margin with what I have planned, but have no fear, it'll be mostly fluff mixed with historical context from here, plus a nice resolution. **

**Short chapter today to deal with the last chapter before the fluffiness of the next chapter descends upon us.**

* * *

It was only really a matter of time before Caroline found out that Klaus had been down to see Callum. Word travels fast in the palace even though Caroline was staying mostly in her husband's rooms, any council meetings and spending time with her family. Esther had personally taken it upon herself to look after Caroline during this delicate stage of trauma. Everyone kept avoiding the subject but Esther was upfront about it, she knew what needed to be said. She'd married into the crown after all, and was probably the only person that could empathizes with Caroline. To make her feel better, she arranged for the two of them to have tea in one of the many available rooms with security and told her about her first assassination attempt.

Esther hadn't even been married to her husband, nor was she the Queen, but everyone knew that she was destined to be the next female monarch. It had been preordained since before Esther and Mikeal's birth between the then king and Esther's father. So Esther spent a lot of time at court, and was tutored furiously in how to be a good Queen, wife and mother. Esther excelled in every ingredient that made a good consort, and the people could watch as the young woman was prepared for their young prince. A love story, despite the fact that Mikeal and Esther met only three times before her eighteenth birthday, the day she married him and, as it was widely believed, conceived their eldest son. Esther saw it as the grace of god himself and a fairy tale that three of her children had married out of love and not precontract.

But it was before the first meeting of the couple in fact when Esther's tally of assassinations began. She'd been in a carriage on her way to an event with her mother, a horse race not that it mattered. They'd been just embarking on the journey when a man had opened fire on the top-down carriage. The bullet had narrowly missed Esther's head, she'd heard it whistle past her ear in a near miss. She'd been as lucky to escape with her life as Caroline, it was by far the closest of the five attempts on herself, though two of them had been joint. The first one, an explosion at the ball she and Mikeal were attending just after Elijah's birth and the second on her and Finn during a send off of troops for the war, when anger had been bubbling at the King who'd let the war even affect their peaceful country. Caroline honestly didn't know how all these details and re accounts of horrible events was supposed to help, knowing that not only was she destined to be nearly murdered but her children would suffer the same.

Between them, the six siblings of Esther and Mikeal had racked up fifteen proved assassination attempts, if you didn't count the bullet that killed Finn and any that weren't confirmed as attempts. Only nine of the would be assassins had been caught. Caroline couldn't think about how one day her baby, the one in her womb safe and sound, would be subject to such violence. The fact that Callum had nearly killed her and the child meant that already the baby was poisoned by this violence and bloodshed, the number of attempts could only go up from here. The thought made Caroline want to retch. As did the thought of her husband being anywhere close to the man who had tried to kill her. On more than one occasion, according to the rumours. The news reached her three days after Klaus' trip whilst she was taking tea with some of the counselor's wives and daughters, trying to get back into entertaining the court. It had taken every ounce of her will power not to find Klaus, wherever he was, and slap him.

She finally confronted him that evening. "You promised me, Nik!" Caroline exclaimed, half heartbroken, half furious, when her husband finally walked into his rooms that were quickly becoming theirs to share. Caroline didn't feel right in her own rooms yet and Klaus wanted to keep his wife close at all times now so they stayed in the same rooms. It felt like it would slowly become a permanent state despite the inevitable grumblings from the court. Half of Caroline's clothes were all in the room. Klaus blinked in confusion once before realizing what had Caroline so angry as she sat in one of the armchairs, reading a book. He'd just arrived from a meeting with some of the army generals on the military situations that were heating up in various parts of mainland Europe. Caroline shook her head and stared at the clock on the wall.

Klaus didn't reply, he didn't have an excuse. There was no need for one. He'd promised her and broken that promise, he wouldn't shy away from that like a coward. He would be honest about his deceit, and acknowledge how much of a paradox that seemed. He'd done what he had done on impulse, the first time had been curiosity and he'd gone with Elijah. The second time had been on learning that the man had information about a potential second attempt on his wife and child, he'd gone down to try and lure the truth out of him in order to protect Caroline and the baby. The third time was just to break a bone on the traitorous coward. The anger and misery that bubbled up when Klaus thought about the event or the man in question needed an outlet and what better punching bag than Callum himself? His silence answered the question for his wife, who fell back in the chair in almost disgust. He had still yet to speak, and felt like the subject, not the monarch under his wife's criticism.

A couple seconds later, the Queen stood up and folded the blanket. "I'm going to my rooms." She announced to him. Klaus became instantly flustered.

"What? Why?"

"You know why!" Caroline replied snappily, her hormones obviously not helping the matters when it came to arguments. She finished with the blanket and folded it over her arms and crossed them, the red fabric concealing her bump. Even in anger, she was every bit a Queen. Klaus had no idea why she'd ever doubted her ability to hold such authority when he was terrified of her temper right this second. She could probably sort any conflict, international or domestic out in a second if she was not a party in the fight. "You promised me that you wouldn't go down there and you did, not once, not twice but three times. How little do you care about what I felt about that man?" She replied, standing by the chair. There was silence. "For the love of god, Nik, answer me, please"" She was tearing up at the man's inability to deny the rumours or to provide an excuse. There was nothing scarier for a wife.

"Fine. I went down there because I wanted to punch him hard in the face, until I had crushed his skull. Is that good enough for you?" He asked curiously, tilting his head and going to sit on the bed. Caroline scoffed and threw the blanket into the empty chair. Klaus kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket, taking off his watch and throwing it aside on the bedside cabinet where most of Caroline's personal effects had been moved. He liked it, it was comforting. "I respected your wishes by not having him shot the moment he confessed, you are the one who wishes him to go through the pointless trial. There is not a jury in the world that wouldn't convict him, you're the Queen, for crying out loud. And you're pregnant!" He explained.

"So respecting one of my wishes gives you just cause to throw the others out the window?" She asked incredulously. Caroline had wanted to be fair about this, she hadn't wanted the backlash of not using justice and fairness. She didn't want people accusing Klaus of bending the rules to his liking for his own purposes, that was the beginning of a tyrant. The courts would decide her almost killer's fate and they didn't need the sympathy that might be drummed up by a lawyer showing off the King's shows of anger and violence. A violent ruler was one step away from an overthrown ruler. If her husband wouldn't think clearly about this, then it was her duty to do so. Caroline wiped her eyes at the thought of Klaus disregarding her wishes because he had given her the simplest and easiest one, as if she could be silenced from mentioning a thousand heartbreaks by seeing one joy.

"You know that's not what I meant." Klaus replied almost darkly. Caroline put one hand against the arm of the chair, and leaned against it lightly. Her stance was tense and angry, one hand pressed into her stomach. His eyes flickered to the hand and back to his wife's face before standing up and walking over to Caroline, though she remained hostile. "You shouldn't overexcite yourself..." He commented. Caroline softened slightly.

"I'm not excited, I'm furious at you..." Caroline grumbled in a passive tone. Klaus dared to chuckle and took her hand in his, kissing the centre of her palm softly as he did. She furrowed her brow. "You went behind my back, you weren't even honest with me about it. I don't want to be one of those couple who keep unnecessary secrets from each other, not now we have other things and people to concerned about." She explained, her temper slowly beginning to simmer and her mood swinging back into Klaus' camp. He kissed her palm once more to soothe her. Klaus nodded at her explanation and led her to the bed, sitting her down on the mattress to take the weight off her feet. He pulled her legs to cross his lap and let her lean on him, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Their fights were always short lived but explosive.

"I know I did those things, Caroline, but I don't feel guilty. I am sorry, but I don't. That man is an insane psychopath that would have killed you and the baby had Kol not been there and I wasn't even there to protect you. I made a promise to put you and our family first, and I broke it in favour of a budget meeting, you survived by sheer dumb luck. It angers me so much that he even gets a trial. I'm letting him have one because you want it, and you're right, I would have killed him with my bare hands had you not stepped in." He explained, Caroline watching him as he spoke. His eyes were on her face and hers were likewise on his, her hands reaching out to straighten his disheveled hair. "I won't go down there, you can tell the guard not to let me in if you wish. I am sorry that I broke my promise, but I am not sorry that I confronted what has been bothering me." He told her to appease her.

"It bothers me too, Nik." She whispered gently. "But talk to me, don't act out next time. _I'm_ your secret keeper, not some lunatic with a dagger."

"You're much more than that." He replied, pressing his lips against hers gently in a peacemaking gesture. She smiled against his lips and cupped his jawline, her palm against his scruff of a five 'o clock shadow. For every item he next listed, he pressed a face somewhere on his wife's face. "My friend. My counselor. My Duchess. My secret keeper. My wife. My Queen. And let's not forget, the mother of my children. Please forgive my in digression, Caroline, I promise and swear that the next time I lay eyes on that man will be at the public hearing." He told her softly, with every intention of keeping this vow. Caroline smiled and nodded gently, pulling him in for a quick kiss once more before pulling away.

"I have one term to your forgiveness. Put this behind us now, in the past where it belongs. Please?" She asked and they both knew she spoke of the attempt. Klaus was more than happy to agree to this condition.


	8. Something Old And Something New

It was the second time that the Mikealson brothers had congregated to wait in the council rooms and none of them could wait till they could leave. Kol was half way through a bottle of whiskey, having raised a shot to remember that Finn was probably watching, and chuckling, them all fretting from above. Elijah was sympathetic to his brother's plight, having been through this before. Stefan, as the brother in law, was playing cards to pass the time with honorary guest to this tradition, Damon, and he was filching his brother of all his money. Henrik didn't have any experience and he couldn't drink yet, so he resigned himself to watching his brother, the King. Whom was pacing back and forth as the night drew on. He'd had a couple gulps of the whiskey himself, but told himself not to get drunk and made sure that Elijah knew that promise so he would see it through. It would be very easy to get drunk.

For all the doctor and Meredith's knowledge and care, Caroline had gone into labour in the middle of June, not early July. And Klaus had been an hour's drive away at the time at a meeting/dinner with the German ambassador. He'd excused himself the moment the message had come through on the telephone and drove back, well Stefan had done so. He could hardly drive. Caroline wasn't even close to giving birth when he arrived, she was in for a long labour unlike Katherine's relatively short early labour so the King could do nothing but wait. His brothers were all waiting with him until the baby was finally there whilst their wives all stayed with Caroline. The entire court had been told to but out and leave the royal family alone for the night, and celebrate the, hopefully, soon birth of their first glimpse into the future of their country.

"And we close in on hour twenty.." Kol announced as the clock struck three in the morning. As if on cue, Henrik yawned loudly and the second youngest patted his shoulder. They were all exhausted, but they couldn't leave Klaus to his fretting, it would drive him mad. Plus they all wanted to see the baby and settle the bet on whether the new arrival was a prince or princess. Whilst Stefan, Elijah and Henrik believed it was a boy, Kol and Damon believed it was a girl. The theory was that Mikeal had produced mostly boys as heirs so Klaus, his binary opposite, would produce many girls just to spite his father. Kol filled another shot glass and raised it up to the ceiling casually. "God bless women, I can't do anything for twenty hours." He commented, necking the liquid down and putting the glass upside on the table they were all sat around, trying to pass the time. Damon mumbled in agreement.

Unlike Elijah, the boys were in the rooms nearest to Caroline's as possible without being socially inappropriate. Klaus had threatened to go and see out his wife's delivery of their child multiple times but his brothers managed to talk him out of it. As men, they had no idea what happened when a woman gave birth and they all wanted it to stay that way. Plus the girls would hit him if he walked into that room until he left, King or not.

"What if something happens to her?" Klaus asked the question that everybody had been avoiding. For good reason to, as none of them knew what to do in the event that Caroline died in childbirth. It was not something you could prepare yourself for. They could only imagine how they would feel if their wives died and left them alone with a child to care for. It was not something anyone wanted to linger on.

Thankfully Kol knew what to say. "She'll be fine. I am her guardian angel after all." He chuckled, downing another shot and most definitely drunk now.

The humour broke the tension that had began to reside once Klaus posed his question and the brothers chuckled at Kol's words. There was some vague shouting in the next room, the frantic buzz of women grouping together in their little pride. Men couldn't even begin to understand it and women wanted it to stay like that. Katherine's voice broke through the walls as she spoke soothing phrases to inspire the labouring woman. A cry of pain was heard and Klaus stiffened slightly, hating that Caroline was in any sort of pain. He knew she wouldn't care by the end of it, but right now, she probably cared a great deal. Even though she most probably wanted to kill him right now, Klaus just wanted to be there, but it wasn't his place.

"Just think, at the end of this, you can finally be considered a good King." Stefan commented wryly, looking at his older brother. Both of the Salvatores knew that their father would not last much longer, and Damon would take over and return to their country. He was going to take Elena with him to be his Queen, that was certain. He already had a leg up on Nik that way by having a Queen. When Klaus had ascended to the throne two years ago, he was unmarried and childless, a weakness in many people's eyes. Now he was about to become a father, he would be finally cemented on the throne, the last place he wanted to be as he and his wife brought a child into the world. It was also very frustrating that for all his work and painstaking love put into governing the nation, all they really cared about was whether he had a Queen and an heir.

Anna came into the room and everyone felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, hoping she hadn't come to report treason. She was exhausted and her hair was falling out of place, but she was smiling as she curtsied. Klaus stopped pacing when she entered and waited for the news. "The midwife predicts it'll be over in the next hour." She explained calmly. An hour left until Klaus became a father. An hour until all this was over. An hour was a long time for most but short enough to pass by without much pain. He straightened slightly and nodded, thanking her. "I'm sorry it couldn't be more exciting news." Anna added.

"How is she?" he asked, unable to stop himself. Anna looked into the corridor, at the direction of the door to Caroline's rooms and back to the men, another cry evaded the thin walls and Elena's voice followed in an attempt to keep Caroline going.

"You don't want to know, Your Majesty." Anna decided. "Perhaps you should come wait in the parlours." She added. Klaus didn't wait for confirmation that this was okay, he was out the room like a shot. Except for Elijah and Kol, the brothers stayed seated and didn't follow him. They instead wished him luck, realising that Klaus could do with the alone time and they could all use this time to have a nap before the baby got here, seeing as Klaus had kept everybody awake for the last twenty hours. Anna followed the King and his brothers into the outer chamber and walked into the bedrooms before he could catch a glance. Though he didn't know it, Anna murmured to the guard outside the door to make sure the King didn't enter the bedroom. Lest he suffer the wrath of his sister, sister in law and Elena. It was not something many would live through. Any man could handle one woman, three plus a labouring wife was impossible.

Klaus paced for a few seconds before taking his place in Caroline's rocking chair. He couldn't believe she hadn't had it moved to the nursery already. He made a mental note to make sure it was done soon, his wife was enchanted with the idea of sitting in the old thing with the baby and singing lullabies in her soft voice. But for now, Klaus needed it to get through the next hour. In Caroline's organised parlour, he could hear the commotion all the more clearer. The voices and sound of movement in the next room felt both closer and more isolated from one of the more important moments of his life. The birth of his first born child was right up there with the moment he met Caroline, his wedding and the day he became King. This was a history book moment and everyone knew it. But the history books probably wouldn't mention how nervous the King was at the time of the birth.

As Kol took his place on the little chaise, Elijah sat next to him in a more stable chair, patting Klaus on the shoulder heavily in support. He was the only one of all the Mikealsons to be a father and rightfully the first to do so. He was the eldest after all and he loved his son, that was obvious in the way that the two interacted whenever the young prince visited the court. It was not often, maybe Klaus loved to spend time with his nephew. Samuel was at the court right now, already excited to meet his cousin and was with his father and believed the baby was a boy too. Maybe because he had no concept of girls other than his aunts and Mummy. Samuel believed everyone was a boy or their aunt/mother at the moment, and if the new baby was a girl, it would create confusion and an educational opportunity for the little boy with the little princess. Samuel had come to wait with Elijah during the first three hours, as Katherine was helping Caroline but his nurse had come to collect him before nine and put him to bed. The governess kept bringing updates of Elijah's son. "And now we wait." Elijah announced precariously, with nods from Kol.

And so they did.

They waited until there was a particular emphasized cry broke out, causing Klaus, Kol and Elijah to stand up.

Then there was quiet.

Then a baby's cry.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief that the sound, healthy and ceremonial, the first noise the baby had made for the world. There was some commotion but neither of the boys caught any words, just a general hullabaloo over the new baby. Quite rightly so. Elijah smirked at his brother and clapped a hand on his back to celebrate the birth. Kol cheered quietly and clapped his hands together a few times calmly. Klaus smiled brightly and waited for news, not wanting to barge in on the ladies yet even though he had every right to see his child. His fingers itched to push the door open and go see his wife and child, but he knew that they needed to be checked over and one of the girls would come and get him when everything was a little more organized.

Thankfully, Rebekah slipped out the room a few seconds later, with a giant smile on her face. There were no words between the family but Klaus couldn't help but pull his sister into a hug, picking her up slightly and chuckling to himself. Everyone was sleep deprived and therefore emotional. Rebekah giggled herself and kissed her brother's cheek, still without having spoken a word. The baby's cries had died down slightly in this time as Klaus replaced Rebekah and Elijah kissed his sister's cheek as well, the family love strong. The twins shared a hug. "So, tell us, Rebekah. Boy or girl?" Kol asked curiously, obviously itching to settle his bet with the boys. Rebekah smirked and turned so all three of them could see her.

"It's a little girl." Rebekah announced with a smile.

Klaus smiled. A little girl, a little princess. It felt right in his mind to think. "Can I go see them?" He asked quickly as Kol cheered and asked Elijah to pay up. The princess rolled her eyes and turned to her brother, nodding and telling him that Caroline was very tired. He noted the comment and left his family back in the parlour, as he began into the bedroom. Elena was standing with Anna and talking to Meredith, all of whom curtsied and waited for him to nod before continuing with their business as Katherine stood by the side of the bed. with a bundle of blankets in her arms. True to Rebekah's word and Caroline's personality, the Queen was lying on her back and covered in a blanket. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted. It put his tiredness into perspective. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side on the bed, taking his wife's hand and kissing the back.

"She's exhausted, poor thing." Katherine explained with a warm smile. "She asked me to introduce you two until she gets her wits together. Caroline hasn't given her a name yet." Klaus looked over to his sister-in-law and the baby in her arms. She was wrapped in many expensive looking cream blankets, emblazoned in the corner with the family crest. Klaus believed the blankets were the same he'd been snuggled in as a child and Caroline had had them found for the baby. It was a lovely gesture and the traditional value of his child being protected and kept warm by something of his made him feel a little prideful. He would have to thank Caroline for doing such a sweet thing during her hectic schedule of Queen duties and nesting.

He let Katherine arrange the baby into his arms, and he took it from there, holding her close to his chest protectively. His automatic instinct was to protect the tiny little creature under his care and do anything to keep her safe. She was barely the size of Klaus' forearm though the blankets added a lot of bulk to the princess. She had a little duck fluff of blonde hair that reminded Klaus of a young Caroline, and it seemed the little girl would most certainly take after her mother, which he had no quarrels with. She couldn't wish for a better mother or woman to be modeled on. The baby girl was alive but falling asleep, grumbling to her father already and opening her mouth like a goldfish. Her eyes were open and matched Klaus' shade as she investigated all the new shapes and colours with interest. Her little arms stretched to him and Klaus melted. "Hello to you too, your highness." He chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. The baby didn't react to her title. His respect for his daughter grew considerably at her lack of interest to the airs and graces.

There was a tired chuckle from the bed and Klaus looked over to see Caroline now lying on her side, eyes open with a smile on her face. "I see you two are getting better acquainted." She observed softly, her voice used and sore. Katherine had already disappeared off to see Elijah and Klaus realized the room was now empty except for them. He shifted so he could see her better and bounced the baby in his arms to calm her. Caroline began to heave her used body up into a sitting position and tucked some hair behind her ear. Klaus nodded to confirm this and kissed her nose softly. "How is she?" She asked gently, her hand coming over to stroke the baby's hair down softly.

"She's perfect, I think we'll keep her." Klaus joked gently, kissing the baby's forehead as the princess began to snooze gently, her eyes falling shut at her mama's soothing touch. "Are we staying with the name you picked? I think she suits it, personally..." He asked her curiously. Caroline and Klaus had had a long discussion about names in her sixth month and many names had been thrown around for both genders. They came to no decision on a male name, but that didn't matter now. Caroline however had found inspiration from culture for their princess' name. They'd both fell in love with the name and agreed that if they ever had the pleasure of a daughter, she would be given this name. It was a perfect little princess name, and it had never been used in the family tree before, a vital part of Caroline's criteria for names. She didn't want her children growing in a past King or Queen's shadow.

"I think it suits her well." Caroline nodded brightly and Klaus smiled gently, kissing his wife's forehead. The Queen tentatively held out her weak little arms, looking like she might break but Klaus handed the princess to her either way. He didn't know whether he looked right holding a baby, but Caroline looked perfect looking down at her little bundle of joy, exhausted and dying to sleep, but smiling none the less. He would admit freely that they were now the two most important people in his life and would remain so forever. She lifted the baby's hand to her lips and kissed her minute little fingers softly with complete adoration in her eyes, speaking in a low whisper. "Hear that, baby girl? You have a name, a title and I think your grandma's given you a caste, and you're less than an hour old. Plus you have the best daddy ever. You lucky thing." Klaus smirked and shuffled a tiny bit closer.

"Lucky because you have your mama." He corrected before introducing his little girl to nobody in particular. "Princess Clara Mikealson. You are going to be so spoiled." He decided to give her fair warning with a smile.

* * *

**FLUFF! ALL THE FLUFF! **

**BABY MIKEALSON IS HERE!**

**So this is NOT the last chapter, there are a few more to go to bring us up to where I want to wrap this tale up. But you can win a preview of the next chapter by being the first person to answer this question in the review box WITH a review! **

**Which fictitious Clara is Clara named after?**

**Hint: She is known in some adaptions as Marie/Mary **

**If you want to see anything in future chapters, just pop it in the ask box and I'll do what I can!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Time Ticks On

After Clara's birth, the whole family and nation took the new princes to their hearts. Whilst she wasn't a boy, the ideal first born for a King, a princess was always an enchanting bit of good news for a country. She was also the first princess born of this generation and the first princess granted to the country since Rebekah's birth twenty years ago, but even then, Rebekah had a male twin so was more so neglected in the celebrations. The country buzzed with the news, and the newspaper were so desperate for pictures of the new princess, that it was the highlight of the Newsweek when a brief second of her gurgling happily in Caroline's arms was caught on a radio broadcast from the palace announcing her birth itself. Caroline and Klaus didn't particularly want to share their daughter with the world just yet but made sure photographs were taken for their private use.

True to their word, Rebekah and Klaus sought to spoil the little girl like she should be, but the entire family played their part in the treatment of their new little heir. The poor girl was hardly ever left alone with a member of her family or her parents or her nanny there to watch over her. She never shied from the attention or got agitated by the lack of privacy, always soaking up the affection that her family showed her so much that she barely ever slept in her cot as nobody ever wanted to put her down. She slept in her mother or father's arms most often, both of them knowing exactly how to calm her. It was a sharp contrast to her uncle Kol, who knew exactly how to rile her up.

Eventually they couldn't keep the people waiting any longer so pictures were released of her baptism two weeks after she was born, where the royal family were present. She was officially given the title of Princess and Duchess, omitting the usual third Countess or Baroness as it was an unneeded. There was only a few arguments between the family over a middle name, before deciding on carrying on a generation tradition and naming her Clara Elizabeth like Caroline had been given her mother and grandmother's name as her middle name. As thanks for protecting the princess for such a young age, Caroline and Klaus named Kol her godfather and he took the role very seriously. In the interest of public relations, Elena was made her godmother. After all, a future Queen was never a bad candidate for a godmother. Rebekah made Caroline promise that she would the godmother of the next child she produced, but the idea of going through all this so soon made Caroline chuckle and secretly pale. Clara was more than enough for them, for now.

Even though they all tried their best not to bow to baby fever (the hardest battle was fought by Kol) but it was an inevitability that the family grew even more so after Clara's arrival. By the time that Klaus and Caroline reached their ten year anniversary, Clara had two siblings and five cousins. Katherine and Elijah had another son two years after Clara's birth and named him William. Rebekah and Stefan had twin girls the year after, as it ran in her blood, and named them Carolyn after her sister in law and Anna after their faithful friend, who couldn't stop smiling after the announcement of her namesake. In true twin fashion, Kol married April the Christmas season after Clara was born so by the time his sister gave birth, he was only a few months from becoming a father himself. To this day, nobody knows whose birth made him more worried, his sister or his wife's. Either way, he drained a whiskey bottle for both and his brothers were all there for him when his son, Edward was born and all five of Clara's cousins were present and healthy.

Outside of the family, Bonnie went into labour three weeks after Caroline, the first of the girls to actually get to a full term pregnancy before giving birth. She had a little girl as well, and baptized her Marjorie, May for short. A month or so after that, she and Matt moved to Paris with their newborn after Matt's father retired from his post as the ambassador to France and Matt took over the job. Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and Elena all traveled to the ceremony and the Queen was invited to hold baby May at the font. Damon and Elena finally were married back home in their future kingdom and she was crowned Princess, the nation completely in love with her. They remained there after the wedding though Elena regularly traveled back at least once every six months to see her sister and family. As much as the sight of so many Mikealsons made them smile, the pair decided to wait until they had children. So, with a considerably larger House of Mikeason and a very happy grandmother in Esther, the years continued to march on.

* * *

_Christmas Eve 1934_

The car pulled silently down the drive towards the large, spacious garage of the palace where the royal family kept their multiple vehicles and carriages. There wasn't a speck of snow on the ground, but the white clouds above the palace suggested that it might be a white Christmas. Klaus couldn't help but smile at the frenzy that a single snowdrop would whip up in his eldest daughter, Clara. She had only seen snow once before, and had very fond memories of the day when the palace had been covered in the stuff. Her and her godfather Kol had been personally tracking the likelihood of snow in the newspapers, and were determined to get a chance to rematch her cousins in a snow fight soon. The father smirked and fiddled with his wedding ring on his finger to pass time until the car slowed to a halt and he was released from the car to see his family.

The driver opened the door for him and Klaus stepped out of the car as quick as his body would let him. He automatically shed his coat as he was now inside and a door had been designed to lead straight to the main foyer of the palace. The King had a certain spring in his step as he thanked the man for his services tonight with a two fingered salute and wished him a Merry Christmas for tomorrow. He didn't hear the man's reply, though he was certain that he reciprocated the seasonal phrase, as he began into the palace that was quiet as he hung up his coat and wished another passing maid a happy Christmas. The young lady smiled back, holding some clean sheets and curtsying as she walked into another room. It was just gone ten, meaning that most of the royal family would be either asleep for the long day tomorrow or they would be drinking eggnog in the parlour, as was a family tradition on Christmas Eve. Ever since they were little and should not have been drinking that a beverage, the siblings had taken part in the yearly event, but had agreed to move it to Christmas Day this year.

Klaus began up the stairs towards his family's lodgings within the palace, glad that in the last six years, court had gone out of fashion in a depression so that most of the court who did not provide a daily service to the crown other than gossip decided to return to their respective lands and homes. Every country had been affected by the crash of Wall Street, of course, but Klaus and Caroline had the common sense to have a strong government that put the people first. They were not completely unaffected but they were better than America or Germany, they told themselves. They would get by and survive. Klaus got to the top step and began into the corridors as he pondered all this, knowing that he couldn't bear to see himself not be able to prove his father and everybody wrong as well as provide a safe environment for his family. Speaking of which, he needed to find them and let them know he was back.

Klaus had been on a week long trip to a summit in Paris to discuss world politics and get some agreements done, in an effort to get trading and growth going again so the world could recover. There was also the issue of the English royal family versus Miss Wallis Simpson, a story that had captivated the world and was causing a lot of tension in the country. Klaus had had no idea whether he would be able to return in time for Christmas, and genuinely had no idea why the summit had been organized so close to the holiday anyways. He'd prepared his family for the worst and told them to enjoy the holiday with or without him. Caroline was left as regent and head of the household in his absence instead of accompanying him as originally planned when the summit was at a reasonable proximity to Christmas. Klaus had hated the idea of not being with his family on such an important day for his children but Caroline had managed to remind him that sometimes the crown had to win. She'd done up his tie and kissed his goodbye, told him to return as soon as she could and bring Clara lots of presents to make up for it. Thankfully, he'd completed both of his wife's demands by the time he'd come back as he began towards his children's nursery, suspecting that's where everybody would be as the parlour he'd passed was empty at the moment.

He was right, of course, the door wide open as he leaned in the frame and smiled softly at the sight. The fireplace was crackling as all of them seemed to be, with the guard covering the flames for the children's safety as their nanny couldn't bare the thought of what Klaus would do to her should his family be hurt by her negligence. Caroline was wrapped up in a warm dressing gown with her hair around her face as she sat on Clara's lavender coloured bed, holding the Peter Pan book Klaus had returned to her on the day of their engagement so that Clara could read aloud from it. The nine year old was very brave in her performance to an audience of three, not including her father as nobody had noticed him yet. Clara was sat in her night gown and dressing gown like her mother and sat on her mother's left side with her legs tucked underneath her as she read. They'd been reading the book slowly between them leading up to Christmas, as Caroline associated the story with the festival after it became her first present from her future father and mother in law. Not that anyone knew that at the time, certainly not Mikeal.

Caroline and Klaus' four year old son, James, was sat on Caroline's other side and half in her lap as his big sister finished the chapter for them on Christmas Eve. Whilst Clara was the spitting image of Caroline but as hot headed and determined as Klaus, James much more resembled Klaus with the curls and the smirk that made the King melt to see. He was beginning to see why Caroline accused him of charming her into marriage with his smile when their son managed to do the same thing at least once a day with his father. James however had Caroline's calm manner and was very diplomatically when his cousins and siblings disagreed on anything, but could be a little fire cracker when he wanted. He was behaving well tonight, knowing full well that Father Christmas would know if he'd been misbehaving and prince or not, he wouldn't get any gifts. The little boy followed Caroline's finger as Clara read the words, even though he was too little to read such small print yet, he liked looking at the pictures.

Klaus realized that the family would be quite enveloped in their task for some time so wandered slowly into the room over to the third member of the Mikealson-Forbes family, their one year old second daughter who was sleeping soundly away. Deciding that their second daughter needed a name as original as their first born or face the backlash in her later life, Klaus and Caroline had decided on Annalise as a name just after she was born. It wasn't a name stolen from her mother's favorite ballet but Klaus had shot down Coppelia and Odette as names. Annalise however had been Esther's suggestions once the name debate had grown to involve the family and the grandmother was desperate to resolve it before somebody was slapped or punched. And by somebody, everybody meant Kol. Despite her full name being Annalise, the papers had affectionately substituted the nickname Princess Anne and many people referred to her as such. The Mikealson family and the more intimate circle of the King and Queen's life had a nickname for the youngest as well, Annie.

Her crib was decorated festively with tinsel as Clara had gone mad with the yuletide decorations in the nursery, there was even a tree in the corner that Caroline had decorated with them. Brushing some piece tinsel that had fallen onto Annalise's blanket away, Klaus moved the rocker slightly so the baby was soothed by the rocking motion and slept a little long. He smiled when she stirred contentedly, her little thumb in her mouth. He didn't notice how Caroline's eyes moved from the page to her husband without alerting her children and smiled as he bent down to kiss their youngest's head. Klaus was very stealthy so it wasn't a mystery how they hadn't noticed his arrival yet. Sadly, his stealth didn't last much longer when Clara heard her baby sister stirring and looked up to investigate once she'd finished the page, not wanting anyone to spoil Annalise's slumber.

Remembering her mother's reminder that they needed to keep everything quiet this evening for their baby sister, the nine year old didn't call out her father's name and instead quickly hopped off the bed and rushed over to him. "Daddy! You're back!" She announced in a stage whisper so she could express her exuberance of his return whilst not waking up her sibling. Klaus chuckled at his being rumbled by his first born and pulled her up in his arms, holding her tightly as she kissed his cheek. Neither Clara nor Klaus were growing out of the Daddy's girl phase, and they were enjoying every single moment of it as he kissed her cheek back and hugged her close. Being the first time he'd held any of his family in little over a week, Nik was more than happy to extend the hug as long as he possibly could, Clara didn't seem to mind either. Caroline meanwhile had put the book aside, and pulled James onto her hip so they could come see the newcomer too, and Klaus pulled away from his girls to kiss his wife's lips softly for a long second, even though James found this extremely distasteful.

"Hello to you too." Caroline chuckled softly before kissing Jame's forehead to let him know she still loved him. Clara grinned like a Cheshire cat and bounced on her toes slightly. Annalise grumbled in her sleep, obviously not happy about all the noise so close to her sleepy ears and Caroline moved her rocking crib once more to try and keep her down. Klaus put a finger to his lips and the family moved over to Clara's bed. He helped his princess up onto her bed and she climbed under the sheets, knowing that once they had finished reading, they would sent to sleep because Father Christmas would be on the way soon. Caroline stood by the bed with a sleepy James as Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. "We didn't think you'd be back from Paris so soon." Caroline explained. The moment the location of Klaus' whereabouts for the last week was revealed, they knew they were in for it.

"You went to Paris?" Clara jumped up in her spot excitedly, perking up at this new topic of conversation. She always got to look at the pictures of Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Matt and May in Paris and wanted to visit so badly. Her parents always promised that she could go when she was older, which made her very eager to grow up. Klaus nodded and kissed her head once. "Was it pretty? Did it snow? Did they have Christmas lights like ours? Did you go up the Effiel Tower?" She asked these four, and many other questions, more than ever had been asked in a ten second time period. Clara didn't halt until her father shushed her softly and gestured to Annalise once more, putting a finger to his lips. She copied his movements and nodded.

"I'll tell you all about Paris in the morning, princess, I promise." He vowed to her, even taking the tiny hand Clara offered him to shake. Once they'd shaken on it, it was legally binding for as long as they both shall live when it came to this pair. Caroline chuckled at the display and hummed softly to try and get James to sleep as he was exhausted. Klaus noticed how sleepy both their children seemed and turned back to Clara. "But you all need to go to sleep now, or Father Christmas won't come." He explained. Surprisingly, the little girl nodded tiredly in agreement and sank back into her pillows with her blonde curls around her head, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep. Klaus smiled, pulled her blankets over her and kissed her forehead. Klaus murmured affectionately for her to sleep tight. She tried to mumble back something, but it was unintelligible sleepy gibberish to the two adults in the room.

Caroline pulled the cord on Clara's bedside light and wished her sweet dreams before carrying James over to his bed and doing the same. James slipped between the sheets, already half asleep and didn't respond to either of his parent's kisses. Caroline handed him his stuffed bear and he grappled the toy close as a comfort. She smoothed down his hair down and wished him goodnight once more, turning off his nightlight and straightening up. Caroline smoothed her down her dressing gown and turned to her husband, who began to lead out of the children's room and shut the door behind him. "Do I have to wait until morning to know all about Paris?" She asked curiously with an arched brow as she nodded to the guard taking the first shift of protecting the three children. The guard nodded back, dead straight with the fear that he might let down the King and Queen in this mission and suffer a fate worse than death if anything happened to the two princesses and the prince.

The pair of them began down the hall to their own rooms, deciding to wait until morning to let Klaus' siblings know that he had returned for Christmas. The guard posted outside their room opened the door, and wished them a good night. Caroline wished him a good night as well before slipping into the room with Klaus on her tail, he closed the door behind them and began to pull at his tie. "It was a complete waste of time, I would have sent someone else in my place but then I'd have the English prime minister berating me." He revealed as Caroline went to her vanity table and pulled her brush through her hair a few times before tying it back. Once the court had diminished to the palace workers, the government force and the royal family, Klaus and Caroline had finally started to share one room instead of switching between two for appearances. It had started after Clara's birth as Klaus and Caroline were never awake or unattached enough to leave their princess. In fact, Rebekah had found Caroline and Klaus asleep in the bed a mere hour after they were first introduced to their daughter and named her, with their daughter sleeping soundly in her crib by the bed.

"I'm sure it wasn't all a waste. Did you finally find out what's going on with Prince Edward and the American? Katherine keeps getting bits and pieces from Bonnie about him flaunting her at every occasion, spending tons of money on diamonds and gifts. Bonnie thinks it's romantic, Katherine thinks it's plagiarism on her and Elijah's problems but she's impartial to the pair of them for now. After all, we don't know the whole story." She asked curiously, the scandal was quickly taking the world's interest. Klaus sighed and nodded.

"The British ambassador was more than happy to divulge the details. Apparently, the Prince is completely besotted with a woman his father hates. And she's been divorced twice. Everyone at the summit seemed to have an opinion leaning one way or the other. Except me apparently as the French prime minister insisted I couldn't have an opinion that reflected Mrs. Simpson negatively or positively when my brother did essentially the same thing with his wife. I did point out that Katherine wasn't divorced when they met as she was only eight." He explained with a sigh as he pulled off his jacket and threw it onto his armchair. His blanket from all those years was strewn across Caroline's along with a book, inferring she'd been substituting the fabric for him the last week. Caroline rolled her eyes and finished tying her hair back in a ponytail. "I did also point out that I was more partial to The Duke of York's plight with a woman who kept denying his proposals too. The poor bloke. I can definitely relate to how he feels." He commented, pulling Caroline by the hand from her vanity and up into his arms with a smirk and kissing her lips softly. She chuckled into the kiss.

"Well, the Duchess should be applauded for not falling for his charms so soon. And the difference is that Prince Albert won't be King anytime soon. And it would be treasonous to suggest otherwise." She murmured playfully onto his lips before kissing them once more. Klaus tilted his head in consideration of her point and smiled. "Even though we have diplomatic immunity and aren't even British citizens." She added before pulling away and kissing his cheek softly. Klaus smirked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her close. They stood there for a few seconds before Caroline yawned into her hand, trying to mask her tiredness. Klaus smiled and pulled Caroline towards their bed so she could finally get some sleep before their busy day tomorrow. Klaus continued to change as she relaxed into the pillows. "You know what today is?"

"Stefan and Rebekah's eleventh anniversary." Klaus replied without a beat.

"And you know what tomorrow is?"

Klaus smiled and climbed into bed with Caroline, kissing her nose and letting her curl up against him. "Tomorrow will be eleven years since you caved to my charms." He commented wryly, earning a swat on the chest from Caroline. Klaus smirked and kissed the top of her head. "But it's also Christmas, so go to sleep, prepare for a day off with the children and we'll talk about Paris on Boxing day." He told her calmly as Caroline reached over to turn off their bedside lamp like she'd done in the nursery. He pulled Caroline close once more and smiled. As much as the crown liked to pull him away, Caroline and now his three children always managed to pull him back.


	10. All Is Calm, All Is Bright

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! **

**Let this chapter serve as a Christmas present because it wasn't originally supposed to happen, hence it's shortness. But it is the second to last chapter in this story and thus the world itself. I'm extremely sad to see it go but I don't want to keep drawing it out longer than it can be, so after the next chapter I'll be wrapping it up in a neat little bow. Thanks to all for the reviews on this and the last story and keep them coming for Christmas!**

* * *

Klaus' christmases as an adult and King were the complete opposite to the childhood christmases that he suffered through. Sharing his family with the rest of the court in festive balls on the big day, being forced into some sort of display of smiles and happiness and spending the entire night without anyone he really knew well enough to enjoy the company of. He envied his wife's stories of a quiet Christmas service in the town chapel, followed by dinner with her family with all his heart when she told them to their children. Klaus couldn't even remember one Christmas before he was eighteen and the first in line all of a sudden where he opened presents with his mother or father. He was glad that Clara, James and Annie didn't have to deal with the issues of his yuletide celebrations, he just wanted them to enjoy their time with their family. That was always the plan.

When the couple woke on Christmas Day, the freezing cold grounds of the castle not affecting them with their blankets and bodies tangled together in a comfortable knot, Caroline smiled with her eyes closed. She'd woken like this exactly eleven years ago. A different bed, a different decade, a different circumstance but it was the same man she was tucked into calmly, and that was all that mattered. It didn't feel like sixteen years to the woman either, it couldn't possibly be. If she hadn't had children and watch them grow in this time, she wouldn't possibly believe that it had been more then ten years since they had been engaged to her prince charming. Klaus was undeniably this one constant throughout her life, always there since she could remember. Everyone knew who the Prince Niklaus was in her family's castle. None of them imagined that he would marry their Caroline.

After everything they'd been together, the years of hiding, the rebels, the fights and the screaming at each other, the unforgettable first times they held each of their children and the forgettable moments that stuck somewhere in their brains to be stirred in later life, Caroline couldn't help but feel that she'd been well and truly defined by the man she loved. It may sound objectifying and wrong at first, especially for an independent woman and the world's most beloved yet reluctant female political figure but it made perfect sense to Caroline. Klaus had been there in her life since she was eight, an innocent young girl with no ability to predict that one day he would make her his Queen. Being defined was not being labelled, Caroline had found herself through her husband, the same way Klaus had found himself, his ruling ability, his fathering nature through her.

They didn't talk for the longest time after they were both awake, they both knew that the other wasn't sleeping but neither of them mentioned. Sadly, a quick opening of one eye on Klaus' part confirmed that there was no white Christmas yet. Kol and Clara would be so disappointed. The time was seven o clock in the morning and soon the whole house would be stirring to exchange presents in the parlour before getting ready for the service in the chapel. Klaus would have to do a speech on the radio, but then the day was his to do what he liked with. Caroline and the children loved listening to him on the radio, because the machine was a work of a genius to the children, whilst Caroline had grown up with the radio though it had been a marvel for her too. Annie, the baby of the trio even to this day, particularly enjoyed the device as she was only a baby and the magic was still innocent and pure to her.

"Are you awake?" Klaus whispered gently, a tradition for the two of them. She hummed a reply to confirm that she was in the land of the living and brushed some hair from her face. She'd long since grown out of the tying her hair back tradition and now dealt with the haywire hair that she woke up with every morning. The King smiled and opened his eyes to look down at his wife softly, kissing her forehead gently. "Merry Christmas, Caroline." He told her gently as she peeped one eye open and sighed heavily.

It had been a long year of royal duties, but that was put aside for the day. When the children were around, there was not a single person without Christmas cheer. Caroline turned onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows to look up at Klaus, who's hair was all over the place, one hand cupping his cheek and crinkling her nose delicately. "You don't suit a beard..." She decided softly after a few moments as her hands scraped across the stubble of his cheeks that he had yet to shave. Klaus rolled his eyes and made the mental note to clean up before Christmas dinner before kissing his wife gently. "Yup, just as I thought, with the scruff, it's like kissing a clump of steel wool." She chuckled lightly, nose nuzzling his cheek all the same. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Hush...you have to be quiet or we'll wake you know who." Klaus commented, putting a finger against Caroline's lips to silence her. Which of course, only prompted more giggling. Klaus shushed her once more before kissing her, the alternative way to keep his wife quiet. Caroline kissed him back, but knew the damage was done and her laughter had given someone out there the message that they were awake. They had less than two minutes before their three children came bombarding in, having been awake since dawn and kept quiet in their rooms no doubt. He chuckled lightly, pulling away to kiss her nose gently and Caroline smiled softly. "And we can't have that, can we?"

"I fear we may be too late with Clara and James...Annie is probably still asleep though, poor thing had a cough this week and is making up for lost sleep, she might not wake till late." Caroline muttered wryly, pressing one more kiss against his lips. She smiled and pulled away, pushing the covers back and getting out of the bed. She visibly shivered at the December chill hitting her, having spent the night cuddled up against her husband and the nights prior with her blanket as a substitute. Caroline pulled her dressing gown on and pulled her hair from the ponytail she'd left it in. Klaus grumbled to himself about getting up, but remembered that he'd barely seen his children in the last few weeks and that needed to be changed. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, down across his face and yawned. He hated traveling since he was young and he had been doing so for hours, from Paris none the less. The mattress shifted under Caroline's weight as she sat next to him on the bed.

He reached to pick up her hand from where it sat demurely in her lap, a polite ladylike position as result of years of scrutiny throughout her young life. Even though Clara was far more sheltered from cruel gossip than Caroline, the eldest sat exactly like her mother did now as a way of expressing her affection and idolatry for her mother. Caroline had done the same in her young years for her mother, and her mother had done so before her. He brought her hand, the one with the rings he'd placed onto her hand, to his lips and pecked the back. She smiled brightly as their fingers knotted and she squeezed his hand. The moment was short lived, as Caroline used the leverage to tug her husband out of the bed, though he resisted. Her eyes were joking but her tone was serious, the one she used with the children. "Come now, Christmas can't start whilst we're in bed." She scolded lightly. "I imagine that I can find Kol and see what creative way he and Clara can come up with to bribe you out of bed." She added in blackmail.

Kol and Clara were always a bad combination. Of this generation of Mikealson children, the young princess was definitely the one with the pendant for mischief that Kol had been gifted in the previous generation. They enjoyed to scheme together to play pranks, sometimes on her father but never on Caroline. Mostly because Clara loved her mother too much to see her angry, whilst Daddy could appreciate a joke, there was always the fact that Kol was terrified of the Queen's temper. Kol was insanely protective of the girl, much more than his other nieces and nephews though his love was the same but still as not as protective as he was over his own heir, Edward, who was only four. So therefore he prepared to get into practical jokes and trouble with her, then see her come to harm without him as she had on some occasions to everyone's dismay.

The threat of the pair's scheming was sufficient to get Klaus out of bed, which was perfect timing as a knock at the door came a couple seconds later. A young maid who had not been at the palace long opened the door when Caroline allowed it and curtsied. "Merry Christmas, Your Majesties." She told them in a tiny, meek voice that was so quiet that Caroline almost asked her to repeat herself. Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist and pulled her against his front with a smile, returning the greeting to the girl with a smile. "The Prince and the Princess Clara are waiting in the parlour with Princess Rebekah's family. She decided to leave Princess Annalise with the governess whilst she slept." She told them before ducking out the room to leave them alone. The pair shared a look at this news, wondering why it had been so quiet, but began out the room all the same towards the parlour that the Christmas tree had been set up in on the 1st of December that year.

True to the maid's word, Rebekah was sat enjoying a cup of tea, wrapped in a dressing gown and the children were all sat around the tree. They were under strict instructions not to open them but they had decided that shaking them lightly and feeling a present for them was allowed. James was following his older sister's lead by picking up a present when she did and shaking it as she did, his eyes on Clara's joyful face. Beside them were Rebekah's twin girls, her prides and joys, wearing matching pajamas and dressing gowns so an outsider could never guess which was which. Klaus knew instantly from sight that the right one was Carolyn, named subtly after his wife from the way she sat like a little lady whereas Anna, the younger of the two, was more haphazard in her position, focused on the present in her hand. She shook it and listened to the racket it made with no avail to guessing what it contained. Rebekah looked up from watching the children and saw her brother, jumping up near instantly to hug them both and wish them season greetings.

This of course alerted the children to their parents' arrival. Clara got there first with her agile age and speed, outweighing her brother's clumsy still growing athletics She didn't know which parent to hug first and took a moment's deliberation before hugging her father. After all, she hadn't seen him for a while and they had catching up to do. Klaus chuckled at her show of picking and choosing and hauled her up to kiss her cheek affectionately as they wished each other Merry Christmas. James hugged his mother's legs and she chuckled, leading him over to one of the sofas so she could pull him into her lap like he were still only a little baby. Of course, all of her children would always be babies to the Queen, no matter how big they got. "Where's everybody else then? This room looks too empty for Christmas Day." Klaus asked curiously as he sat beside his wife with Clara still attached to him.

"Uncle Stefan is on the phone to Uncle Damon!" Clara explained with a grin, toothy because one of her top front teeth had fallen out a couple weeks ago and the other was yet to grow in. Klaus nodded at the explanation, understanding why Stefan would be phoning his brother this year of all years. It was looking likely that Damon and Elena would be joining Klaus and Caroline in the monarchy club in the next year, with King Giuseppe very old and ill, but at peace that he had an heir with a wife that loved him and that peace was with his nation when he died. Unlike Klaus' father, the king had sided with the allied forces during the war and it had devasted them, their fields littered with bodies, their army decimated and the rewards of victory low compared to others. Mikeal used to shame his behavior and called him a coward for going along with it, and it had bothered the two Kings to Mikeal's deathbed. After Klaus became King, they agreed it was the past and their countries became friends in trade and royal marriages once more.

"And everyone else?" Caroline asked, tucking some of Clara's curls behind her ear from where the girl sat between her parents. The little girl had obviously decided that brushing her hair was not an important part of the day today as it was a hairstyle of untidy and stuck up little locks of hair that a grown woman could never pull off. Clara thought long and hard before asking.

"Uncle Kol and Auntie April are waiting for Edward to wake up, Uncle Elijah and Auntie Katherine aren't coming until later and Uncle Henrik is with them!" She announced like it was an answer on a educational test, happy to have got them all right. She clapped her hands and James joined in, patting his still chubby and sweet little palms together to mimic his sister. Caroline chuckled and kissed both their heads, James crinkled his nose and shied away whilst Clara smiled brightly and kissed her mother's cheek back. "Are we going to wait for everyone before presents?" She asked. Being only nine, this attitude of waiting for presents was the opposite of what a parent would normally expect from a child on Christmas Day, a day designed to spoil children rotten. Clara had been spoiled in her life, being first born and a cherished daughter, but she was not rotten in any shape or form. She, James and eventually Annalise would always say please and thank you and their parents made sure they were grateful for what they had.

"Yes, we're going to wait." Klaus told her with a curt nod as Rebekah sat in her armchair again, nodding to her twins to indicate this would be the case with them as well. No presents until everyone was in the room, or it wouldn't be Christmas, at least not proper Christmas. The girls looked equally annoyed and understanding at the same time, and sat back down on the floor. They went back to shaking their presents and trying to determine what they had been given by their parents this year. The clock on the mantelpiece continued ticking on, the minutes going by smoothly and nobody noticing how quickly this day was slipping through their hands because they were preoccupied by the loved ones they had in their arms.


End file.
